Forum:Unser zukünftiges Vorgehen
So, wie diese Diskussion gezeigt hat, ist Wikia zu einer "wir fragen euch zwar, geben aber einen feuchten Dreck auf eure Antwort"-Einstellung übergegangen. Zur Zusammenfassung: Trotz mehrmaliger, deutlicher (und definitiv von der zuständigen Wikia-Mitarbeiterin bemerkten) Bitte praktisch aller aktiven Nutzer die Diskussionen wieder abzuschalten, bleiben uns diese nun auf Willen von Wikia und gegen unseren erhalten. Diese Aktion war für viele der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Aus diesen Grund möchte ich nun eine Diskussion über die weitere Zukunft der Memory Alpha starten. Die erste zentrale Kernfrage ist folgende: Bleiben wir bei Wikia/FANDOM oder werfen wir das Handtuch und suchen uns eine neue Plattform? Sollte die Diskussion, der aktuellen Lage nach, zur Erkenntnis kommen, dass wir "Auf Nimmerwiedersehen" sagen, wird ein weiterer Abschnitt angelegt, bei der alles weitere über den Umzug besprochen wird. Angefangen bei der Suche nach einem neuen Host, über die Organisation der Seitenkopierung (es gibt hierzu ein Feature von MediaWiki, welches erlaubt ganze KATEGORIEN zu kopiern) bis hin zur der Schließung dieses Wikis plus dem Vorgehen zur Wiedererlangen unserer originalen Internetadresse "de.memory-alpha.org" (wobei wir letzteres vielleicht eher an den Anfang setzen sollten... aber dazu später mehr). Also dann. Auf ins unbekannten Land. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 17:28, 12. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Wie in der anderen Diskussion bereits angedeutet, denke ich, dass wir das Pferd lieber von hinten aufzäumen sollten: :Wir sollten zuerst die technische Seite klären. Was ist alles zu erledigen? Welche Anbieter kämen für uns in Frage? Welche Vor- und Nachteile bieten sie? Ect. :Und erst, wenn wir diese Punkte alle geklärt haben, sollten wir darüber entscheiden, ob sich der Umzug lohnt oder nicht. :Und selbst wenn wir uns dann doch zum bleiben entscheiden sollten, hätten wir bei einem künftigen Streit mit Wikia (von dem ich leider befürchte, dass er über kurz oder lang unausweichlich kommen wird) zumindest bereits die Vorarbeit geleistet und könnten sofort handeln. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:54, 12. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Stimme hier Tribble-Freund zu. Wir müssen erst einmal klären, ob MA/en auch bereit ist mitzugehen, wohin wir gehen und welche Konditionen dort vorzufinden sind, bevor wir abstimmen, wie wir weitermachen. Sonst endet das in einer Katastrophe wie der Brexit ��.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 09:25, 13. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::Nur zur Info und Klarstellung, da das sicher für eure Diskussion relevant ist: FANDOM besitzt die Domain memory-alpha.org (und Subdomains, also auch de.memory-alpha.org). Diese könntet ihr im Falle eines Umzugs nicht zurück gewinnen. Memoryalpha.org leitet momentan über einen eher fragwürdigen werblichen Umweg weiter zum Wiki hier. Diese Domain gehört FANDOM aber nicht. :::Auch würde das Wiki hier erhalten und für neue Bearbeiter offen bleiben, falls ihr zu einem neuen Host umzieht. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 17:55, 13. Sep. 2017 (UT @Tribble & Tobi72, in dem Punkt habt ihr recht, sorry. Um ein Brexit-Szenario zu verhindern (ich habe während meiner Zeit in UK ziemlich den Kopf schütteln müssen über das, was Leute wie Davis oder May sagten) sollten wir vielleicht doch lieber gleich diesen zentralen Punkt klären. Ja, wäre vielleicht besser. @Mira: Danke für das Statement von Wikia. Da wurde gleich mal eine Frage gelöst und eine weitere für später aufgeworfen. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 19:07, 13. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::::@Tobi72: Die Reaktion der MA/en sehe ich auch als entscheidend an. Und gerade deshalb frage ich mich, was zum Teufel bei denen eigentlich los ist? Das Diskussionsfeature ist auch dort aktiviert worden und zeigt dort wohl aufgrund der Verbindung mit anderen Plattformen bereits von Beginn an, wie unpassend dieses Feature für ein enzyklopädisches Wiki ist. Trotzdem scheint es in der MA/en seitens der dortigen Admins keine hohen Wellen zu schlagen. Möchte vorschlagen, dass wir uns direkt mit den MA/en-Admins in Kontakt setzen, um die Stimmungslage dort richtig einschätzen zu können. Einen deutschen Sonderweg halte ich zwar für machbar, aber auch für alles andere als optimal. --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:44, 14. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Ich wurde bereits von einem Archivisten kontaktiert, der wissen wollte, wie unser Vorgehen ist. Ich glaube die warten, bis wir eine Art Grundgerüst haben. Wir sind deren Masterplaner; die steigen wahrscheinlich erst ein, wenn wir bereits wissen, was wir machen und wie wir es machen. Die meiste Angst haben sie wegen ihrer Artikel, genau wie wir. Ihr könnt sie in Ruhe kontaktieren, dann wissen sie, dass wir wirklich daran arbeiten. Ich habe dem Archivisten auch geantwortet, dass die englische MA nicht zögern sollte, wenn sie sich uns anschließen will. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 21:41, 14. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Wohin? Zentrale Frage: Neuer Wiki-Host oder eigene Seite mit aufgespieltem MediaWiki? Diskussion Nachdem ich ein paar Nächte drüber geschlafen habe, denke ich, dass ich einen bereits bestehenden Wiki-Host bevorzugen würde. Klar würde dieser wieder ein paar Einschränkungen bedeuten, doch solange es sich in Maßen hält sollte man damit leben können. Selbst Wikia ließ uns den Großteil der Zeit in Ruhe, wenn sie nicht alle paar Jahre mal ihren Rappel bekommen würden. Und von der zusätzlichen Freiheit die uns ein eigener Host bieten würde bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob wir sie überhaupt nutzen würden. Dafür käme mit der großen Freiheit aber auch große Verantwortung. Ich bin zwar immer wieder beeindruckt, wie viele wirklich langjährige Mitglieder die MA hat, doch irgendwie fühle ich mich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken einer einzelnen Person (oder kleineren Personengruppe) die gesamte Verantwortung zu geben, und darauf vertrauen zu müssen dass sie auch in Zukunft immer da sein wird. Wenn es Schwierigkeiten gibt, will ich eine Person haben die ich deswegen anschreien, und mich anschließend zurücklehnen können, weil es nun deren Problem ist, weil sie dafür bezahlt wird. Der Worst-Case wäre wohl, wenn uns der neue Server abschmiert, und niemand hat sich dafür zuständig gesehen ein Back-Up anzulegen. Das ist jetzt jedoch erstmal nur ein Bauchgefühl, und ich verstehe absolut nichts von Technik. Man müsste sich noch im Detail ansehen welche Anbieter es gibt und was sie können (ich nehme nicht an, dass hier damit schon jemand Erfahrung hat?).--Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:55, 18. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Ich sehe das ähnlich wie Tribble-Freund. Wir sollten uns mal nach Anbietern umschauen. Falls wir da keinen finden, der uns die notwendigen Freiheiten lassen will, kann man immer noch über eine völlig eigenständige Seite nachdenken. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:13, 19. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Mal sehen. Da wäre zum einen Wikidot. Dieser ist aber nicht kostenlos. Ich weiß nicht ob jedes Mitglied zahlen muss oder nur der/die Admin/s, aber so ganz blick ich bei deren Modell auch nicht durch. Irgendwie gibt es Seitenregulierungen, gleichzeitig aber auch nicht. Und die Größe des Wikis ist auch beschränkt. Wie gesagt da blick ich nicht durch. Ihr könnt euch das ruhig anschauen, jedoch ist Wikidot eine 1000-fach schlechtere Wahl als Wikia, da können wir auch gleich bleiben. ::Kostenlose (ausgewählte) Alternativen sind: Neoseeker (dessen Design ich allerdings etwas verwerflich finde), ShoutWiki und Miraheze (mein Favorit; es nutzt keinen eigenen Skin, sondern normal Monobook und hat angeblich keine Werbung). Alle laufen mit der aktuellen MediaWiki-Version, die letzten beiden bieten die größte CSS-Freiheit an, weshalb wir uns theoretisch einen eigenen Skin basteln könnten (ich dachte gerade zum Spaß an ein LCARS-Design, aber das ist aufwendig und albern). Ich habe auch eine Liste mit weiteren (auch kostenpflichtigen) Anbietern gefunden. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 18:50, 22. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::Ich habe das Thema bis jetzt nur mitverfolgt, wollte jetzt an dem Punkt auch kurz was dazu sagen. Tendenziell stehe ich einem Umzug positiv gegenüber. Ein Wiki-Hoster, bei dem man alle Freiheiten (keine Werbung, eigener Skin etc..) hat wäre natürlich sehr schön (Bei Mirazeh war mir zb. nicht klar, ob dort Werbung geschalten wird). Falls man das aber machen sollte, stellt sich mir noch eine Frage: Muss/Soll dann ein Verein o.ä. gegründet werden, der dann hinter dem Projekt steht? Oder gibt es noch eine andere Alternative? Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 17:40, 26. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Nur kurz: Miraheze finde ich auch recht ansprechend. Bzgl. der Liste spricht der warnende Kommentar zu unserem derzeitigen Hoster geradezu Bände... hätte man das mal vorher gewusst... --Fizzbin-Junkie 22:26, 26. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :@Langweiler: Ich hoffe du hast mich nicht falsch verstanden (bzw. ich jetzt nicht dich). Miraheze nutzt nur den guten alten Monobook-Skin, keinen eigen erstellten wie das hießige Oasis. Ich meinte damit nicht, dass wir selbst einen Skin basteln. :Was ich an dem Anbieter bevorzuge ist die Option einer eigenen Domain und, dass sowohl sie SSL-Verschlüsselung anbieten (was heutzutage eigentlich Standard sein sollte... nur nicht bei Wikia, oder ein paar anderen) wie auch, dass sie die aktuelle Version von MediaWiki haben und es immer wieder updaten. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 12:59, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :: Ich hattte es so verstanden, dass bei Mirazeh Standardmäßig monobook verwendet wird, man aber theoretisch einen eigenen Skin basteln kann (wobei ich mit monobook auch zufrieden wäre). Aber ich würde gerne die zweite Frage wiederholen: Wer würde denn dann das wiki dort registrieren und dadurch im Prinzip alleinig Entscheidungsbefugt sein? Bzw. gründet man für sowas überhaupt einen Verein, bzw. was gibt es da für Möglichkeiten? :Ein Verein ist nicht notwendig, da die Wiki-Farm kostenlos ist und wir somit nichts für den Betrieb zahlen müssen (genau wie es hier der Fall ist). Die Frage nach der Registrierung des Wikis ist dagegen interessanter. Ich glaube, dass wird einer von uns Admins machen. Freiwillige vor. :Wer das macht, wird zum Bureaucrat und damit dem Oberadmin, der aber auch nicht unbedingt mehr Rechte hat als andere Admins. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 18:26, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Sollte gegebenenfalls jemand machen, der noch viel Zeit investieren kann und möchte. BEi mir sieht es zeitlich inzwischen etwas enger aus. Was den Umzug etc. angeht so habe ich absolut keine Ahnung was, wo, wie gemacht werden müsste. Wäre hier also vermutlich keine allzu große Hilfe. -- 20:31, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Aktualisierung: Shisma möchte es mit einer eigenen Webseite versuchen. Das Geld für den Erhalt soll über eine Patreon-Seite kommen. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob er aktuell aktiv daran sitzt. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 15:22, 30. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::::Ich habe mich hier bisher zurückgehalten, da ich von diesen technischen Dingen kaum Ahnung habe. Miraheeze scheint mir ein guter Anbieter zu sein. Bureaucrat sollte jemand werden, der sich auch mit der Technik auskennt. Ab Oktober werde ich wohl weniger aktiv sein. :::::Bei Shismas Vorschlag mit der Patreonseite habe ich die Befürchtung, dass sich nicht genug Spender finden. (Gibt es da irgendwelche statistiken?) Außerfdem teile ich die Bedenken von Tribble-Freund für den Fall, dass hier kein technisch versierter Archivist irgendwann aktiv sein sollte. :::::Habe ich das richtig verrstanden, dass bei miraheeze die Memory Alpha nur im Monobokskin mit schwarzer Schrift auf weißem Grund erscheint? Oder bleibt es bei Gelb/Weißer Schrift auf schwarzem Grund?--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 09:10, 1. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :So wie ich das verstanden habe, gibt es bei Miraheeze keinerlei Einschränkungen sich seinen Skin selber zu basteln. Die Anpassung von Schriftbild und -farbe dürfte da ganz sicher kein Problem sein. Am liebsten wäre mir das Aussehen unseres jetzigen Monobook-Stils übernehmen zu können, denn das sieht - im Gegensatz zum offiziellen wikia-skin - seriös aus (auch weil's der wikipedia vom Aufbau her sehr ähnelt). Sollte das mit Miraheeze klappen, bin ich gegen eine individuelle - und vor allem spendenbasierte - Lösung. Ich bezweifle ebenfalls, dass genügend Spender mitmachen würden (ich würd's nicht - Patreon war in der Vergangenheit häufig Ziel von Hackern / und ehrlich gesagt schätze ich bei meiner Arbeit in einem wiki auch insbesondere meine Anonymität) und ohne technisch versierte Archivisten (ich kann grad noch Vorlagen erstellen/anpassen - an z.B. das Programmieren des Quellcodes aber würde ich mich nie wagen) könnte man da schnell ins Schwimmen kommen. Ich bin froh, dass wir noch eine ordentliche Zahl Admins haben - aber bis auf shisma sehe ich da derzeit niemanden, der einen besonders technisch versierten, insbesondere für Verwaltungsaufgaben stets ansprechbaren und überaus aktiven Bureaucrat abgeben würde. Wenn Plasmarelais oder bravomike noch da wären, wäre ich da sicher optimistischer. So aber bevorzuge ich die "Auf Nummer sicher"-Variante eines etablierten Host-Anbieters. Man sollte vielleicht auch den rechtliche Aspekt (darüber fiel bis jetzt kein Wort in dieser Diskussion) nicht aus den Augen verlieren: Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keinen Schimmer davon, was bei einem Alleingang da rechtlich (z.B. urheber- und haftungsrechtliche Probleme) auf uns zukämen und wer dafür geradezustehen hat. Selbst wikia hat uns bei vielen rechtlichen Problemen nur sehr unzureichend (Bilder-Copyright ist immer noch eine Grauzone!) beraten/unterstützt. --Fizzbin-Junkie 10:34, 1. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Was Patreon angeht bin ich ebenfalls skeptisch, weshalb ich persönlich auch lieber zu Miraheze will (dieses ist übrigens spendenabhängig, das will ich nur mal gesagt haben. Wer also für den Service wenigstens manchmal was springen lassen will, unterstützt die Plattform und sämtliche darauf gehostete Wikis, somit in dem Fall auch uns.) Zum Skin: Der sollte für unser Wiki ganz normal konfigurierbar sein, was bedeutet, dass wir das Monobook.css(oder Common.css) einfach umkopieren können. Es sieht dann genauso aus wie unser momentanes Wiki im Monobook-Design. Alternativ bietet Miraheze aber auch andere Designs an, die wir ebenfalls farblich anpassen können. Kann man alles im offenen Quelltext des Wikis sehen. P.S: Nur zur Info, wenn alle Stricke reißen, kann ich etwas helfen. Zwar nicht unbedingt bei Bot-Fragen, aber wenn es um CSS oder so geht. Für irgendwas muss meine Ausbildung schließlich gut sein... --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 12:19, 1. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Wenn etwas für einen Bot zu erledigen sein sollte, kann man ja Plasmarelais noch mal aus seinem Winterschlaf holen 16:44, 1. Okt. 2017 (UTC) So, Zusammenfassung der bisherigen Diskussion (Stand Okt. 2017): Im Großen und Ganzen haben wir uns auf Miraheeze geeinigt, eine durch Spenden finanzierte freie Wiki-Farm ohne Werbung (was unserer Lizenz und den Copyrightbestimmungen der Bilder entgegen kommt), welche auch die Nutzung einer eigenen Webadresse erlauben würde. Natürlich scheint das Angebot dieser spendenfinanzierten Wiki-Farm etwas zu gut um wahr zu sein (zumal man bei Spendenfinanzierung nicht weiß, was passiert, wenn selbige mal ausbleiben), als Alternative schlage ich deshalb das ShoutWiki vor, welches von einigen der MediaWiki-Programmierern betreut wird und deutlich weniger aggressiv in Werbe- und Designpolitik als Wikia ist. Shisma schlug daneben vor, dass er selbst ein neues Wiki aufbauen könnte. Dieses würde über einen Cloudservice realisiert werden, welcher Online-24/7-Speicherplatz gegen Bezahlung zur Verfügung stellen würde. Die Bezahlung dieses Service und der Website-Registierung käme über eine Patreon-Spendenseite zustande. Wobei die berechtigte Frage gestellt wurde, ob das zur Finanzierung reicht. So viel zur Zusammenfassung. --Phoenixclaw Visca la República Catalana! 18:19, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Etwas allgemeines Hier ein paar allgemeine Stichpunkte, wie ich sie von der letzten Diskussion von vor drei Jahren noch in Erinnerung habe. Mit den folgenden Punkten hätten wir im Falle eines Umzugs wohl auf jeden Fall zu rechnen, ganz egal wo wir unsere neue Heimat finden. *'Wäre eine unabhängige MA überhaupt lebensfähig?'' Definitiv ja. Es gibt mehrere vergangene Beispiele wo sich Communities von Wikia trennten, oder wo es von Anfang an mehrere verschiedene Wikis zum selben Thema gab. Die meisten davon erfreuen sich bester Gesundheit, und nicht wenige können wir Wikia-Gegenstück Artikelmäßig sogar überbieten (bei uns würde es ja schon reichen, wenn wir Jarok mitnehmen können. Und was Wikia sich davon verspricht, unmittelbar vor dem Start von Discovery sämtliche Autoren zu vergraueln erschließt mich mir auch nicht so ganz. Aber lassen wir das). Natürlich müssten wir mit einigem Reichweiteneinbüßen rechnen. Viele werden den Umzug nicht mitbekommen, dutzende von Links im Netz verweisen auf die alte Version, und auch unser Google-Rating dürfte zumindest in der Anfangszeit eher bescheiden sein. Aber ich denke dass sich all dies mit der Zeit wieder einpendeln wird, und außerdem machen wir dies hier ja eh mehr an Spaß an der Freud als aus Aufmerksamkeit, oder? *'Kopieren der Datenbank' Hierfür bietet Wikia eine extra Funktion, mit der man die Artikel kopieren und bei einem anderen Anbieter neu aufspielen kann. Möglicherweise könnten kleine unterschiedene in der Software dazu führen, dass einige Seiten oder Vorlagen zuerst nicht richtig angezeigt werden, aber ich rechne mit nichts was sich nicht beheben lässt. *'Bilder' Hier hätten wir das erste echte Problem. Die eben beschriebene Funktion kopiert (sofern sich in den letzten Jahren daran nichts geändert hat) nur Inhaltsseiten. Bedeutet, wir hätten zwar die Seiten mit den Bildbeschreibungen, aber nicht die Bilder selber. Hier müssten wir gucken, ob es da irgendeine Lösung gibt, den über 25.000 Bilder per Hand zu kopieren wäre doch etwas sehr lästig (aber möglich). *'Interwiki-Links' Wohl der größte Verlust im Falle eines Umzugs. Ich schätze zwar, wir könnten es so einrichten dass unsere Links in andere Sprachen noch immer funktionieren, aber die Links der anderen Sprachen würden natürlich weiterhin auf die Wikia-Version verweisen. Dies könnten wir notdürftig kompensieren, indem wir in den anderen Sprachen externe Links wie die auf die MB setzen, aber das wäre halt nicht das selbe. Den Idealfall, dass wir sämtliche Sprachversionen zu einem Umzug überreden können, können wir wohl als utopisch abschreiben. *'Gemeinsames Bildarchiv' Als Folge der letzten beiden Punkte würden wir ebenfalls das gemeinsame Bildarchiv mit der englischen MA verlieren. Gott sei dank benutzten wir dies außer für ausländische Buchcover sogut wie nie. Das dürften zwar auch einige Dutzend Bilder sein, aber nichts was sich nicht in den Griff kriegen ließe. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 15:36, 14. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Zu zwei Punkten hab ich was zu sagen: :# Punkt: Interwiki ist kein Problem. Die englische Memory Alpha kann mithilfe des Präfixes memoryalpha weiterhin erreicht werden. Aber du hast Recht, die anderen Wikis (vor allem das Englische) müssten Bots über die Interwikis zu uns drüberlaufen lassen und das kann kompliziert werden. Ich meine, wir können ja nicht überall Weiterleitungen erstellen... :# Punkt: Die Bilder werden ein Problem. Die Bilder werden so gespeichert, dass es uns nicht möglich ist über den normalen Backupvorgang von MediaWiki diese (und nebenbei die Artikel) zu sichern, da wir darauf keinen Zugriff haben. Das liegt alles in den Händen von Wikia. Und damit meine ich komplett. Ohne den Zugriff zu den MediaWiki-Ordnern, wo die Bilder gespeichert werden (bzw. die ausgelagerte Website die Wikia benutzt), müssen wir sie unglücklicherweise per Hand sichern. Ich schaue mir allerdings gerade eine kleine, vielversprechende Trickserei vom WikiTeam an, welche möglicherweise hilfreich sein könnte und werde sie demnächst (übermorgen) testen. :Zum gemeinsam genutzten Bilderarchiv hab ich mal etwas gefunden über die Verlinkung über Wiki-Grenzen hinweg, aber leider weiß ich nicht mehr wo. Das war, als wir bei der letzten Diskussion über diesen oder einen ähnlichen Punkt gestolpert waren. Tut mir leid. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 16:20, 14. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Wie sieht es denn mit den Lizenzen für die Bilder aus? Dürfen wir die so weiter benutzen? Selbst bei Wikia war das ja von Paramount "eigentlich" mehr geduldet, wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe. Wenn sie wollten, hätten sie was machen können. -- 16:41, 14. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Müssen wir wohl wieder anfragen (aber irgendwie kriegen das die anderen Star Trek-Seiten auch hin). Mein Backup-Roundup scheint übrigens zu funktionieren. Und zwar mit Bildern und Text. Jedenfalls auf meiner alten Pythoninstallation. Ich weiß nicht was passiert, wenn es mit einer frisch installierten Version außerhalb meines Versuchscomputers gemacht wird. Das kann ich wirklich erst am Wochenende sagen. :P.S: Kann das dann jemand mit genügend Speicherplatz machen? --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 17:24, 14. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Ok, ich konnte auf meinem Entwicklerrechner Python und das Dumpgenerator-Modul installieren und zum laufen bringen. Das Backup des gesamten Wikis, inklusiver der Aufzählung der Versionen und Bilder (ja, die werden auch mitgesichert), kann also ohne Probleme angefertigt werden. :Damit sieht Tribbles Liste nun wie folgt aus: :*'Wäre eine unabhängige MA überhaupt lebensfähig?': Ja. (Für ein ausführlicheres Statement, siehe das von Tribble). :*'Kopieren der Datenbank': Kein Problem mit dem Dumpgenerator. Er speichert den Versionsverlauf mit sämtlichen Bearbeitern und auch sämtliche Bilder in einer xml-Datei (bzw. die Bilder extra). Das Einspielen erfolgt dann entweder über ein MediaWiki-Modul oder über ein Pythonprogramm names "Upload". Da ich noch keinen vollständigen Dump angelegt habe, sondern immer nur testweise einen, kann ich jedoch nicht sagen wie groß dieser am Ende sein wird. Zeit: Für 10 Seiten braucht das Programm 6 Sekunden. :*'Bilder': Kein Problem, siehe hierzu obrigen Punkt. :*'Interwiki-Links': Von unserer Seite kein Problem, da (wenigstens) die englische Memory Alpha offiziell verlinkbar ist. Andere Wikis (wie die MA/en) müssen jedoch Bots laufen lassen, wir müssen zudem beim MediaWiki-Team nach einer Verlinkung fragen. :*'Gemeinsames Bilderarchiv': Unbekannt. Möglicherweise wird dieses mitgesichert (bin mir jedoch nicht sicher). Mir ist aktuell auch unbekannt, ob dieses Bilderarchiv eine spezielle Funktion von Wikia ist oder auch zum Repertoire von MediaWiki gehört. :Ich hoffe, dass diese Informationen helfen. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 14:12, 16. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Okay, mit den Bildern hätte sich dann zumindest schonmal eine große Baustelle gelöst. Auf das gemeinsame Bilderarchiv sollten wir keine all zu große Priorität legen. Wenn wir es behalten könnten wäre es zwar nett, aber wie eingangs bereits gesagt benutzen wir es sowieso so gut wie nie. Ich fürchte jedoch, bei den Interwiki-Links stellst du dir dies ein wenig zu einfach vor. Ja, Wikia könnte es so einrichten, dass die Links auf ein externes Projekt verweisen, und haben es in der Anfangszeit teilweise auch so gemacht. Aber von diesem Vorgehen sind sie bereits lange abgerückt. Außerdem dürfen wir nicht vergessen, dass sie ihre eigene MA behalten werden, und natürlich wollen sie dass diese Verlinkt ist. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:37, 18. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Die Interwikis werden in diesem Fall nicht von Wikia, sondern von Verantwortlichen der WikiMedia gemacht. Es handelt sich hierbei um Verlinkungen, die in allen mit WikiMedia laufenden Wikis nutzbar sind. :Außerdem gehe ich davon aus, dass wir Tabula Rasa machen. Das können Bots doch, oder? --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 17:25, 18. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::He he, ich freue mich schon darauf, dass das hier alles ein großes Припять (Prypjat) wird. :::Ich hab da eine verrückte Idee, was den Host angeht: Wieso fragen wir nicht Paramount, ob sie eine Adresse sponsern? Für den Fall, dass alles andere schief geht und mehr als nein sagen können die auch nicht. 16:22, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Pff. Das werden die nicht machen. Ich wüsste nicht mal wen wir da anschreiben müssten (aber als Backup vom Backup... warum nicht?). Nette Idee, wird nicht funktionieren. (Hier Trump-Meme vorstellen.) --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 16:48, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::Das beschreibt es wirklich gut. Für das Thema hier hättest du noch das machen können, was ich damals gemacht habe: Jeden der anderen Admins persönlich informieren, du weißt ja, bei einem neuen Forenbeitrag kriegt man kein Bescheid. 18:41, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :*seufzt* Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass das Thema von selbst Aufmerksamkeit bekommen würde, nach dem Intermezzo, denn es da beim anderen Beitrag gab... Aber es hat genau den Verlauf genommen, wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Na gut... --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 20:09, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Wer die letzte Zeit aktiv war und hierzu noch nichts gesagt hat, hat von mir nun eine Nachricht erhalten. Mal sehen was passiert. 20:30, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::::Ich habe die Diskussion hier natürlich auch verfolgt, mich bisher allerdings nich zu Wort gemeldet, da ich einem Umzug doch eher skeptisch gegenüberstehe. Wobei ich weder Argumente Pro noch Contra anbringen kann (wenn es also wirklich bis zu einer Abstimmung kommt, würde ich mich wohl enthalten). Vielmehr bewegt mich die Frage der Diskussionsfunktion. Ich bin ja von der Funktion auch nicht begeistert, aber sie ist jetzt nun mal da und da frage ich mich, wie man damit umgehen soll. Wie es derzeit läuft, finde ich alles andere als optimal. Teils wird gelöscht, teils nicht. Shisma hat jetzt einen Beitrag kommentiert (soll kein Vorwurf sein). Ich finde so ein allgemeines Statement wäre schon mal eine gute Idee. Hier nochmal die von Tobi72 vorgeschlagene Version: :::::# Das Diskussionsfeautre ist nicht von uns gewünscht und wurde uns von Wikia ohne Absprache aufgedrückt. :::::# Kili1996 ist ein von Wikia aufgedrückter, von den Mitarbeitern von Memory Alpha nicht autorisierter Moderator, der weder für und spricht, dessen Handlungen und Meinungen in keinster Weise mit der von Memory Alpha übereinstimmt. Ferner ist seine Meinung, dass er derzeit und auch zukünftig der Moderator des Forums ist, ein von Wikia aufgedrücktes Diktat. :::::# Mitarbeiter und Administratoren werden zukünftig weder in der Diskussion mitarbeiten, noch dieses als Teil der Kommunity ansehen. Dies wird der einzige offizielle Kommentar unsererseits bleiben. :::::# Neue Mitarbeiter in der Kommunity sind immer gerne willkommen und können sich gerne aktiv an der Enzyklopädie beteiligen.--Egeria (Diskussion) 21:34, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::::::Guten morgen. Ich bin ja leider saus Zeitgründen nicht mehr so aktiv wie früher mal. Aber ich hab jetzt durch Discovery mal wieder ein bisschen mehr hier rein schauen können und auch diese Diskussion dann mitbekommen. :::::::Also ich stehe einem Umzug auch sehr skeptisch gegenüber. Ich finde ihn eigentlich nicht sinnvoll, wenn es nicht Memory Alpha als ganzes tut, sondern nur eine Sprachversion. Außerdem wäre es glaub ich alles so unproblematisch wie man es jetzt glaubt. Ist doch nie so. Ich kann mich schwach dran erinnern, dass wie schon mal drüber gesprochen hatten und es dann einige Punkte gab, die das ganze dann wieder beendet hatten, glaub ich. Mir fallen da nur noch diese Pukte ein: :::::::Wie ist das mit den Lizenzen (ich kennen mich aber nicht aus)? Ich hab in Erinnerung dass man nicht einfach alle Artikel mitnhemen kann. Sondern jeden einzelznen Autor um Zustimmung fragen muss oder so? Ich glaub dann wurde gesagt dass die Alternative sei, alles wieder von 0 aufzubauen. Ich kann mich aber aber auch irren. :::::::Und was war eigentlich der Auslöser? Ich hab was von einem "Diskussionfeature" gelsen, bin da aber noch nicht drüber gestolpert. Was mir in letzter an "Neuerungen" aufgefallen war, ist dieser neue helle Seitenkopf von Fandom powered by wikia (statt nut wikia). Stört mich selbst jetzt nicht wirklich (Ich nutze schon seit Jahren allerdings den neuen Skin). Bin in letzer Zeit aber auch nicht sooo tief im wiki drin gewesen. Soo, mehr fällt mir gerade niht ein. -- 07:31, 13. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Der Auslöser waren in der Tat die sogenannten "Diskussionen" (das Ding mit der Sprechblase). Da wurde am Anfang gefragt, ob wir das haben wollen. Keiner von uns wollte es, wir bekamen es trotzdem. Danach hat jeder aktive Nutzer unsere derzeitige Wikia-Betreuung aufgefordert dieses unsinnige und unsere Richtlinien verletzende Funktion wieder zu deaktivieren. Trotz dieser Aufforderungen (teilweise in dick, groß und mit Ausrufezeichen), blieben die Diskussionen aktiviert, wir bekamen zudem einen Zwangsmoderator, der hier nie vorstellig wurde und keinem von uns bekannt ist. Wir sind mit dem Modul unzufrieden, bekommen es aber nicht mehr weg, es wurde uns zwangsaufgedrückt und verstößt gegen unsere Richtlinien, auf die Wikia offiziell sch... Die Diskussionen bestehen praktisch nur aus unwichtigen Themen oder Threats über Folgen; genau wie von mir befürchtet und von uns nicht zugelassen. :Tja, das war der Auslöser. Dazu kommen weitere Faktoren, wie Werbung im Content (sehr nervig und verstößt eigentlich gegen die Lizenz "NC", siehe dazu den Forenthreat von 2015) und der Wegfall unserer ursprünglichen Domain (wir sind nicht mehr de.memory-alpha.org). :Zur Lizenz: Ich habe unsere Copyright-Seiten durchgelesen und glaube nicht, dass wir ein Problem damit bekommen würden (jedenfalls nicht mehr als aktuell wegen der Werbung). Da wir mit dem Fair Use Gesetz arbeiten und eindeutig als Enzyklopädie auftreten (wegen der Diskussionen nun leider nicht mehr so eindeutig), ist alles in Ordnung. :Wegen der Seiten: Rein rechtlich müssten wir mit allen Usern, die jemals hier irgendwas bearbeitet haben, Kontakt aufnehmen. Aber hier kommt uns ebenfalls das Fair Use Gesetz (oder das europäische Pendant; die Schrankenbestimmung) zum Zug. Solange wir als gemeinnützige Enzyklopädie auftreten und kein Profit oder ähnliches rausschlagen wollen, haben wir weder mit den Bildern, noch mit den Artikeln ein Problem. :Ich gebe aber keine Gewähr, ob es ein Anwalt genauso sieht wie ich Rechtslaie. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 14:14, 13. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::@Henk (und wer sonst noch später einsteigt): Du kannst die ursprüngliche Diskussion zur gleichnamigen Funktion hier finden, falls du dir selbst ein Bild davon machen willst. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 17:41, 13. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::::@Mir Laime: Ok, habs mal überflogen/teilgelesen. Ich kann bei diesem Thema nur meinen Kollegen hier anschließen. :::::::@Phoenixclaw: Kommt es nicht auch drauf an in welchem Land die Server dann stehen? Ich kenn mich aber nicht aus. Also mal angenommen der Inhalt lässt sich mitnehmen, würde ich persönlich es nicht haben wollen, dass zwei dt. Memory Alphas parallel existieren. Zumal Neulinge dann immer nach wikia kommen würden... warscheinlich. Außerdem bin ich dagegen es ohne die anderen Sprachversionen zu tun. -- 10:38, 15. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::::::@HenK: Du bist hier nicht der einzige, der so denkt. Tobi72 und ich haben uns ebenfalls schon entsprechend geäußert: Ohne die MA/en kein "Dexit". Lt. phoenixclaw warten unsere MA/en-Kollegen angeblich auf unsere Entscheidung - was mich sehr verwundert, wenn man bedenkt, dass die MA/en es früher (im besten Fall) kaum gejuckt hat, was wir hier so machen... Ehrlich gesagt bin ich darüber auch relativ enttäuscht, denn wenn, dann sollte die MA/en hier vorangehen und (gemeinsam mit uns) nach Lösungen suchen; ich habe aber derzeit nicht mal das Gefühl, als würde es unsere englischsprachigen Kollegen sonderlichen jucken, dass und vor allem wie Wikia auch ihnen dieses tolle neue Feauture aufs Auge gedrückt hat... --Fizzbin-Junkie 10:58, 15. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Da wir ja doch inzwischen ein klein wenig von den Problematiken geklärt haben, wollte ich die nächsten Tage eigentlich mal ein paar Leute in der MA/en anschreiben und fragen, ob noch Interesse in dieser Richtung besteht. Wenn nicht stimme ich euch voll und ganz zu. Wenn nur eine Sprachversion geht macht es überhaupt keinen Sinn zu gehen. Dan können wir nur hoffen, dass uns nicht noch mehr vorgeschrieben wird. :P.S: Eventuell lass ich das Feature dann aus dem Header "verschwinden" (worauf wir wahrscheinlich sofort zur Änderung aufgefordert werden, wie es bei dem schönen Wiki-Namen passiert ist, den wir anpassen wollten) --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 11:14, 15. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::Die scheinen da drüben eher solche Mitläufer zu sein; Wenn wir vorpreschen ziehen sie vielleicht nach (wenn wir sie nachziehen), aber beschweren werden sie sich vermutlich nicht. 12:28, 15. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Ich hab auch das Gefühl, dass sie diesmal eher Mitläufer sind. Aber wie gesagt, die nächsten Tage werde ich da drüben mal nachfragen. :Aktuell bin ich wegen der politischen Situation in Katalonien etwas aufgewühlt und konzentriere mich mehr darauf als auf dieses Projekt, daneben habe auch so einige Meetings und anderes Zeugs die nächste Zeit (die aber nichts damit zu tun haben); was bedeutet, dass ich nicht immer checken kann, was in der MA/en gesagt wird. Deswegen habe ich es auch aufgeschoben. Aber wie gesagt, die Frage wird diese Woche kommen. Spätestens ab Donnerstag 10 Uhr wird sich meine Konzentration entweder zurück auf den Umzug richten oder auf ein noch viel größeres Problem... --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 18:39, 15. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Update 27. Oktober: Leider habe ich gerade eine Mitteilung aus der englischen MA gelesen. Der von mir angeschriebene Admin hat keine Rückmeldungen von seiner Seite bekommen. Er selbst wäre dafür, aber ohne Rückhalt von den anderen ist so etwas nicht machbar. Will es noch einer von euch bei den anderen Admins selbstversuchen oder soll ich die restlichen Sektionen mit allen Informationen hier anlegen, damit das zu einem Archiv mit der Blaupause für den "Genug-ist-Genug!"-Moment wird? (Den wir eigentlich erst vor etwas über einen Monat passiert haben, weshalb ich es schade finde, dass wir jetzt bereits in Letharige verfallen sind... Naja, man kann nicht alles haben...) --Phoenixclaw ~ Visca la República Catalana! 17:31, 27. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Sie dringen in unseren Raum ein und wir weichen zurück. Sie assimilieren ganze Welten und wir weichen zurück... Muss man das Ganze jetzt unter einem politisch korrekten, selbstverständlich alternativlosen "Hm joa, hilft ja nix" verbuchen? Wie weit müsste wikia eigentlich noch gehen, um das Fass zum überlaufen zu bringen? Und welche Konsequenzen hätte dies dann? Eines hat dieses Kapitel deutlich gezeigt: auf die Kollegen in der MA/en ist kein Verlass mehr, die haben sich einfach ihrem Schicksal ergeben. Kaum Protest, kein Aufbäumen, nicht mal - und das wäre das Mindeste gewesen - eine ordentliche Diskussion. Vielleicht muss da nun jeder seine persönliche rote Linie finden, bei deren Überschreitung man eben das Handtuch wirft und dem Projekt den Rücken zukehrt - bis am Ende keiner mehr da ist, der das Licht ausmacht. Nun, da die "Palastrevolte" verschoben wurde, wäre es sicher angemessen, wenigstens die Reaktion auf das Discussions-Feature - gemeint ist das oben abermals vorgeschlagene Statement der MA/de-Community - zu veröffentlichen und eine Vorgehensweise bei der Moderation/Kontrolle des nach wie vor ungewünschten Features festzulegen (und ich bin da nach wie vor für rigoroses und systematisches Löschen aller Beiträge, bis auf das MA/de-Statement). Und sei es nur, um unseren Protest gegen dieses auferzwungene Feature - für jeden Besucher der MA deutlich sichtbar - zu dokumentieren. --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:33, 27. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Nun ja... ist es eine Palastrevolte oder können wir uns zum katalanischen Weg hocharbeiten? 300 Jahre Unterdrückung, entweder klein (wie der Verbot der Sprache) oder groß (wie teils öffentliche Demütigungen und das Erschießen der letzten Regierung, die die Unabhängigkeit ausgerufen hat); und nun haben es die Katalanen geschafft, gegen alle Widerstände. Die Frage ist wie lange und ob nicht doch noch Panzer und Soldaten aufkommen, aber gerade haben sie es geschafft. Und so müssen wir eigentlich auch handeln. Wenn die Admins MA/en nicht auf ihren Kollegen reagieren, müssen wir sie halt alle anschreiben oder einen Forenbeitrag machen, so wie sie es bei uns beim letzten Mal gemacht haben. Anders sehen sie das hier wohl als zu nichtig an. Wir müssen sie dazu bringen, darüber zu diskutieren. :Für mich persönlich ist das Maß voll. Ich hab erst vor einer Woche wieder mit einem Wikia-Mitarbeiter über das CSS gestritten, weil mir einfach das neue Design mit dem Wiki-Namen und den Kategorien oben nicht gefällt und weil man auch nichts mehr personalisieren darf! Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich wirklich rigeros alles in den Diskussionen löschen, unser Statement reinklatschen (von dem ich dachte, dass es schon drinn ist) und jeden neuen Beitrag sofort weghauen, wenn er geschrieben wird. Oder, wenn ich es dürfte, den verdammten Knopf verschwinden lassen, zusammen mit dem eingebundenen Infokasten am unteren Ende der Seite. Dieses Feature ist so unnötig, so unpassend für unsere Sache... Das Zitat über die Borg dagegen passt hier mehr denn je. Deswegen werde ich es mal eben vervollständigen: Doch jetzt nicht! Hier wird der Schlussstrich gezogen! :Vielleicht werde ich das mit dem CSS auch noch machen. Irgendwann, wenn das hier überhaupt nichts mehr zu bringen scheint. Dann kann mich Wikia wirklich mal. Niemand legt sich mit einem angepissten Fachinformatiker mit CSS-Kenntnissen an! --Phoenixclaw ~ Visca la República Catalana! 07:32, 28. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::Stimme hier Fizzbin-Junkie und Phoenixclaw zu. Unser Statement rein und alles andere löschen. :::::Mal sehen was Wikia noch einfällt. Dann müssen wir weitersehen.--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 11:01, 28. Okt. 2017 (UTC) @HenK: Bei der Diskussion damals ging es um mögliche Probleme mit der Lizenz, unter der der Kontent bei Wikia steht. Dieses Problem konnte aber größtenteils gelöst werden, wieso es nie zur Trennung kam. Die Zustimmung der einzelnen Autoren ist nur nötig, wenn man versucht den Inhalt unter einer anderen Lizenz zu veröffentlichen. Hier geht es jedoch um einen Umzug zu einem neuen Host unter gleicher Lizenz, wofür keine extra Zustimmung gebraucht wird. @All: Ich bin ebenfalls etwas enttäuscht, wie passiv sich die MA/en zeigt. Jedoch denke ich nicht, dass wir davon unsere Entscheidung abhängig machen sollten. Der Verlust (oder zumindest die umständlichere Gestaltung) der Interwiki-Links wäre zwar schade, aber nichts auf was wir unbedingt angewiesen sind. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 16:48, 28. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Wie ich bereits weiter oben in diesem Abschnitt geschrieben habe, wären Interwikis von unserer Seite her kein Problem, da in MediaWiki selbst ein permanenter Interwiki-Link für die MA/en hinterlegt ist. Das Problem ergibt sich erst von der anderen Seite, nämlich von Wikia zu unsererm neuen Portal. Wir könnten nämlich auch einen Interwiki-Link vom MediaWiki-Team herstellen lassen, das geht einfach über eine Anfrage, nur das Umflaggen der Links wird für das englische Team dann schlimm. :Soll ich meinen englischen Kontakt darüber informieren, dass wir das Projekt wider Erwarten weiterführen und sich die MA/en jederzeit inklinken kann, sobald sich die dortigen Archivisten entschließen doch mal ihren Hinter zu bewegen? Dann könnten wir hier nämlich den nächsten Schritt tun. --Phoenixclaw ~ Visca la República Catalana! 18:27, 28. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :P.S: Jeder der für das Statement seinen Namen als Unterschrift haben will, soll ein "Hier" schreiben. Alle anderen werden mit "Archivisten und Administratoren der MA/de" vereinheitlicht. 18:40, 28. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Statement zum Discussions-Feature ::::::::@Phoenixclaw: Aktiv werden wir nach derzeitigem Stand erst mal nur in der Frage zum Umgang mit dem neuen „Discussions“-Feature. Die Umzugs-Debatte scheint zunächst einmal festgefahren, Gründe hierfür können den MA/en-Kollegen sehr gerne schonungslos mitgeteilt werden... Zum Statement: Nachfolgend mein Vorschlag für die Stellungnahme. Ich habe hierzu die letzte von Tobi72 erstellte Version ausgebaut und ein klein wenig erweitert. Gebt Bescheid, wenn ihr was geändert haben wollt. Oh, und: "Hier" ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie 23:01, 28. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::::: Offizielle Stellungnahme der Memory-Alpha-Mitarbeiter zum „Discussions“-Feature Das im August 2017 von Wikia eigenmächtig aktivierte „Discussions“-Feature wurde und wird von den Mitarbeitern der Memory Alpha abgelehnt, da diese Funktion unserer Meinung nach keine Verbesserung zur eigentlichen Aufgabe dieser Enzyklopädie des Star Trek-Wissens darstellt. Wie am Beispiel anderer Wikia-Projekte, die ein solches „Discussions“-Feature bereits seit Längerem nutzen, festzustellen ist, führt die Diskussionsfunktion nicht zu der von Wikia versprochenen höheren Beteiligung am jeweiligen Projekt, sondern verleitet die User nahezu ausschließlich zu unerwünschtem, dem Projekt in keiner Weise förderlichen Smalltalk. Damit widerspricht die Funktion dem enzyklopädischen Grundgedanken, der hinter der Memory Alpha steht. Das „Discussions“-Feature, welches gegen eine grundlegende Regel der Memory Alpha verstößt, wurde uns ohne Mitspracherecht von Wikia aufgezwungen. Es wurde trotz übereinstimmend negativem Meinungsbild im hierzu eröffnetem Forum und mehrfach von Seiten der Memory-Alpha-Archivisten geäußerter Bitte nicht deaktiviert. Zugleich setzte Wikia – wiederum eigenmächtig und unter Missachtung des hierzu notwendige Prozederes einer Rechtevergabe – einen Moderator für dieses Feature ein, der weder von uns autorisiert noch anerkannt wurde. Kili1996 ist mittlerweile von den Mitgliedern der Memory Alpha ordnungsgemäß als „Discussions“-Moderator abgewählt worden. Ihm fehlt somit nach unserer Auffassung die erforderliche Legitimation, weiterhin als Moderator im Namen der Memory Alpha zu fungieren. Wir kündigen an, jedem weiteren von Wikia illegitim eingesetzten Moderator die Zustimmung zu verweigern und fordern Wikia auf, in Zukunft dem „Discussions“-Feature keine weiteren unerwünschten Moderatoren zuzuteilen. Das „Discussions“-Feature ist kein aktiver Bestandteil der Memory Alpha. Abgesehen von dieser Stellungnahme werden alle vergangenen und zukünftigen Beiträge der Diskussionsseite von den hierzu durch die Memory-Alpha-Community legitimierten Administratoren kommentarlos und zeitnah gelöscht. Diese Maßnahme richtet sich ausschließlich gegen das uns von Wikia auferzwungene Diktat und keinesfalls gegen die User der Memory Alpha. Neue Mitarbeiter sind in der Memory Alpha selbstverständlich immer gerne gesehen. Wir hoffen Euch in Zukunft bei uns begrüßen zu können und freuen uns auf Eure Mitarbeit �� gezeichnet: Die Memory-Alpha-Archivisten Username (Bureaucrat), Username (Admin), Username (User) :::::"Hier"--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 08:22, 29. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::"Hier" :::Ich hab mir gerade durchgelesen, wie sich Wikia gegründet hat. Es verhält sich nicht nur wie die Borg, sondern tut das auch noch aus Gründen der Ferengi; wollen Geld verdienen. Lasst uns abhauen 22:30, 30. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Ich habe das Statement in der Diskussion veröffentlicht und kann dazu jetzt eigentlich nur eines sagen:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YM78cnoFMkQ :Man kann dort überhaupt keine Formatierung verwenden! Überhaupt keine! Was soll das?! Jetzt bin ich endgültig von der Funktion enttäuscht... :Und zur anderen Sache: Wir werden also weitermachen. Ich meine, wir stehen jetzt vor den Entscheidungen. Urheberrecht/Copyright machen wegen den Urheberechtschranken (ich hab mich informiert) kein Problem, weil wir als Nachschlagewerk auftreten, unter der NC-Lizenz. Wir sind sicher. Und vielleicht haben die englischen Admins nicht reagiert, weil nur ihr Kollege geschrieben hat. Wir sollten wirklich persönlich auf sie zugehen. :Wir sind bereits soweit gekommen, deswegen kann ich nur sagen (Achtung, zweites Video):https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIk27aWhKCc --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 21:31, 31. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Das mit der Formatierung wundert mich nicht wirklich, es unterstreicht für mich einmal mehr die fehlende (technische und inhaltliche) Anbindung an unsere Datenbank. Was das Posten des Beitrags angeht: ich hätte da gerne noch die Rückmeldung der Admins abgewartet, die sich bislang an der Diskussion beteiligt haben (z.B.Tobi72, D47h0r, HenK und Tribble-Freund), den neuesten Vorschlag aber vllt. noch nicht gesehen haben. Vielleicht sollten alle Admins noch mal gezielt über deren Benutzer-Diskussionen informiert werden? --Fizzbin-Junkie 23:09, 31. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Habe inhaltlich nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Dass wir so verfahren war ja eigentlich schon beschlossen oder irre ich mich? Hätte vielleicht noch die "Ränge" untereinander gesetzt. Also erst Bürokraten, dann Absatz, dann Admins, Absatz, User. So erkennt man eher die jeweilige Funktion. Mein Name kann da ruhig stehen, sollte eigentlich von jedem da stehen. So sieht Wikia hoffentlich, wem sie alles ans Bein gepinkelt haben. Wenn die Alteingesessenen gehen wird der Laden hier eh ein Wildwuchs werden. Schließlich sind die meisten schon dabei gewesen, bevor wir zu Wikia gewechselt sind. -- 23:33, 31. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Ich weiß, ihr werdet mich gleich schlagen: Warum nicht das Zehn-Vorne-Forum aufgegeben und dessen Diskussionen in die neue Funktion verlagern? Mit entsprechenden Regeln und Moderatoren kann man ja leicht dafür sorgen, dass die Diskussionen sich thematisch einzig und alleine auf die Verbesserung von Memory Alpha beziehen und ansonsten nur Star Trek-Inhalte zum Thema haben sollten. Ich meine es ist leicht etwas abzulehnen, zumal es von niemanden aus der Community kommt. Andererseits kann man es auch einfach akzeptieren und damit umgehen und es sachgerecht nutzen. Dieses bockige NIMBY-Verhalten ist etwas albern, auch wenn ich es zu 100% verstehen kann. Ich trage natürlich die Mehrheitsentscheidung mit. --Mark McWire (Diskussion) 01:11, 1. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Das Zehn Vorne ist ein echtes Forum und wie du siehst verwenden wir hier massig Formatierungen. Das ist im neuen Feature, wie ich selbst festgestellt habe, nicht möglich ("beeindruckend unhilfreich"). Daneben werden die Diskussionen deutlich unordentlicher, sogar chaotisch, sobald eine gewisse Anzahl an Themen vorhanden sind. Man kann auch nicht gezielt nach einer älteren suchen. Was länger zurückliegt ist unten, was bedeutet, dass man sich durch die Threats arbeiten muss (und das dauert wegen dem ganzen Design teilweise ewig). Daneben ist eine Archivierung nicht möglich. Die Diskussionen sind eine Verschlimmbesserung des neuen Forums (welches wir nicht aktiviert haben, zugunsten dieser Forenform), welches eigentlich alles was wir brauchen weggenommen und keine neuen nützlichen Sachen hinzufügt hat. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 08:00, 1. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Vielleicht den Leuten mehr Zeit zum reagieren geben. Nicht böse gemeint. ;) ::::::::::Nochmal eine Frage: das Problem ist ja auch dass Benutzer die sich im Diskussions Feature anmelden auch automatisch Benutzer hier werden oder? Oder verstehe ich das falsch und es funktioniert anders? Weil ich gerade überlege ob man das ganze auch wie irgendeinen Link zu einem externen Forum behandeln könnte. Quasi statement rein und das Feature zur irrelevantheit ignorieren. Versteht einer was ich meine? -- 10:59, 1. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Wir verstehen schon. Doch wie ich früher schonmal sagte (oder war es in der vorherigen Diskussion?): Das Problem einfach zu ignorieren kann nicht die Lösung sein. Und auch dieses Statement irgendwo hinzupacken ist bestenfalls ein Placebo, denn Wikia ist dies ziemlich egal. Es ist ja keineswegs so, als wäre dies hier das erst mal, dass wir uns mit Wikia streiten. Schon seit Jahren verbindet uns mehr oder minder eine reine Hassliebe, da sie immer wieder ohne Rücksprache oder wenigstens Ankündigung neue Funktionen oder Designänderungen vornehmen, die überwiegend für uns zum Nachteil sind. Die jetzige Situation ja da lediglich der traurige Höhepunkt. Und es ist ebenfalls nicht so, dass wir uns nicht bemüht hätten. Wir haben Wikia zig Kompromissvorschläge gemacht, mit denen wir hätten leben können. Aber das wollte Wikia nicht. Sie wollen ihren Kopf durchsetzen, und was wir darüber denken ist ihnen egal. Das war natürlich schon immer so, aber in der Vergangenheit haben sie zumindest den halbherzigen Versuch gemacht, es diplomatisch zu verschleiern. Irgendwann ist der Punkt gekommen, wo es reicht. Und wenn es nicht dies hier war, was das Faß zum überlaufen bringt, dann können wir leider sicher sein dass die nächste Eskalation nur noch wenige Monate auf sich warten lässt. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:30, 1. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :@HenK: Das ist der nächste Punkt. Das Forum kann jeder benutzen. Für die Diskussionen muss man sich einen Account anlegen und sich anmelden. Praktisch schließen wir so die Leute aus, die halt nicht gleich für einen Kommentar einen Account bei Wikia haben wollen oder Wikia sogar boykottieren (was wir auch vor einigen Jahren hatten. Wir haben einen User wegen Wikia verloren!) --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 14:40, 1. Nov. 2017 (UTC) : Wie gesagt, ich trage die Mehrheitsentscheidung mit und würde auch bei einem Umzug wieder mit dabei sein. Dennoch finde ich, dass das Thema etwas zu sehr hochgespielt wird. Wikia hat nun einmal die Hoheit über ihre Server und Seiten und wir sind quasi nur zu Gast. Als Mieter hat man nur sehr bedingtes Mitspracherecht. Mit stört das neue Feature persönlich nicht, da ich ja damals über andere Diskussionsforen wie das Scifi-Forum.de auf Memory-Alpha aufmerksam geworden bin und mich deshalb hier beteiligt habe. Sonst gäbe es mich hier gar nicht. Ich diskutiere gerne und bin auch in diversen ST-Facebook-Gruppen zum Mitdiskutieren. Aber wenn die Mehrheit hier das ablehnt und boykottiert, werde ich mich da nicht drüber hinwegsetzen. Aber ich bin der Meinung, man kann neue Features ruhig auch mal zum eigenen Vorteil einsetzen, wenn sich eine Einsatzmöglichkeit ergibt. Und Memory-Alpha ist leider auch nicht so stark aufgestellt, dass es sich oder einen eigenen Server über die aktiven User finanzieren könnte. Wir sind hier nur noch so ca. 10 aktive Leute. Wikia bietet zumindest mal den Vorteil der Bekanntheit und des Werbeeffektes und dem hohen Ranking bei den Suchmaschinen. --Mark McWire (Diskussion) 15:38, 1. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::Das ist schon wahr, dass Wikia bekannt ist und wir uns bei einem Umzug erstmal eine solche Bekanntheit verschaffen müssten. Ich seh schon unsere Werbung bei Wikia selber... :::Dann noch das mit der Hoheit. Naja. Es sollte schon nicht in Tyrannei ausarten, oder? :::Aber zu deinem ersten Punkt fällt mir beim besten Willen nicht ein, wie man aus den Diskussionen eine wohlgeordnetes Forum machen könnte (das wir wie gesagt schon haben!), denn alles andere braucht es hier nicht. Wenn jemandem die Lust nach quatschen steht, kann er gerne den Chat benutzen, der zwar Echtzeit erfordert, aber den Müll wenigstens nicht speichert. 15:47, 1. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::Sorry, bin zur Zeit im Urlaub und schaue nicht oft ins Internet. Also dem Statement stimme ich so zu und es sollte dann so eingefügt werden. Muss den Rest hier nochmal genau durchlesen, wenn ich Zeit habe. Bis dann!--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:33, 1. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Beispiel Jedipedia Um das Problem, welches ich persönlich mit einem Umzug nach jetzigem Stand habe mal an einem Beispiel zu verdeutlichen: Es scheint mit ja so dass die meisten definitv umziehen wollen (vom Prinizip her bin ich ja nicht grundsätzlich dagegen), koste es was es wolle. Also egal ob es dann nur die deutsche MA macht und egal ob es dann 2 deutsche MAs gibt. Zu dem letzteren Problem habe ich mal folgendes aus dem Wikipedia Artkel über wikia gefunden (natürlich unter Kritik): Viele Wikia-Wikis klagten über unangemessene Werbung oder Werbung im Textbereich eines Artikels. Es ist für einzelne Wikis nicht einfach, von Wikia auf konventionelles, bezahltes Hosting zu wechseln, weil Wikia oft die relevanten Domains besitzt. Wenn ein Wiki Wikia verlässt, so „betreibt“ Wikia das aufgelassene Wiki mit originalem Titel und Inhalt weiter, um weiterhin Werbeeinnahmen zu erzielen, was sich schlecht auf das Google-Ranking des neuen, selbst gehosteten Wikis auswirkt, weil Google das neue Wiki oft als Duplicate Content einstuft. Wikia wurde vorgeworfen, von der Verbindung mit Wikipedia und der Wikimedia Foundation zu Unrecht profitiert zu haben. Aktuell gibt es daher 2 Jedipedias: die Jedipedia.com (wikia) und Jedipedia.net. Beide haben aktuell aktive Nutzer und Archivisten, also beides läuft parallel nebenher. Bei der Jedipedia.net werden die Artikel in den anderen Sprachen jeweils auf das Pendant von der wikia-Variante geleitet. -- 09:13, 10. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Da die Jedipedia(.net) allerdings die alte (und aktivere) Stammautorenschaft besitzt, haben sie über 3000 Seiten mehr als die Wikia-Seite. Und die englische Wookieepedia verlinkt auf dieses und nicht das Wikia-Pendant. Deren Interwikis sind alle auf das .net-Wiki. Hm �� --80.128.155.28 12:58, 10. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Umzug, Finanzierung, eventuelle Vereinsgründung : Nach dem ich mir Gestern die ersten 7 Episoden von Star Trek: Discovery reingezogen habe, wollte ich mal auf der Guten, Alten Memory Alpha mal schauen, was man an Hintergrundinfos so bei euch erhält. Ist ja nicht gerade mal viel ;). Und wenn ich schon mal da bin, wollte ich mal sehen wie es euch mittlerweile so geht. Also ab ins Forum, wo ich auf diese Diskussion vorfand. Irgend wie düngt es mir, dass ich ein Déjà-vu habe. - Nun die Diskussion zeigt mir, dass keiner so richtig einen Plan hat und die Erfahrung für einen Plattformwechsel hat. Setzt euch doch mal mit welchen, die dass schon hinter sich haben in Verbindung und fragt dort mal nach, ob sie ihre damaligen Erfahrungen mit euch teilen. Mir fällt da z. B. die Jedipedia ein. Mal dort an zu klopfen und fragen kostet ja nichts. - Bin ja mal bespannt wie es weiter geht, ob es wieder nur ein Strohfeuer gibt oder ob ihr dieses mal ernst macht. Wenn letzteres, bin ich gerne bereit wieder bei euch mit zu machen. - Mit besten Grüßen aus dem schönen Hatzbachtal, Matthias. --2003:E0:3FA:FC94:E053:473C:7628:B3FD 16:23, 2. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Das ist ein guter Einwand, ein sehr guter sogar! Leider gestaltet sich die Sache etwas anders... Wir haben momentan nämlich nichts: Keine Domäne und immer noch keinen Plan wohin. Ich habe inzwischen drei Hoster vorgeschlagen, plus den Vorschlag von Shisma bezüglich einer eigenen Seite mit Spendenfinanzierung hier weitergeleitet, aber die Entscheidung wird leider etwas herausgezögert. Ich weiß welches Tool wir für die Artikelsicherung benutzen müssen, wie das mit dem Urheberrecht ist und so weiter und sofort... Aber im Grunde fehlt uns schlicht die Struktur. Kann aber mal jemand anderes da Anfragen? Ich habe gerade NULL Zeit um mich darum zu kümmern. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 19:08, 2. Nov. 2017 (UTC) : Tja meine kleine Catalanische Rebellin, irgend wie bist Du mal wieder zu weit gesprungen. Wenn das nicht wieder nur ein Sturm im Wasserglas werden soll, musst Du erst einmal die Leute hier überzeugen, dass eine Abspaltung von Wikia besser ist, als die immer wieder von oben aufoktroyierten Veränderungen - die dem Gedanken und dem Zweck dieser Enzyklopädie, sei es auf Technischer oder Administrativer Seite schadet – und mitziehen. Alles andere ergibt sich dann mit der Zeit. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ihr ganz ohne technisch versierte Spezialisten seit, die nicht wissen, wie man eine neue Website aufbaut und den ganzen „Schmus“ hier in eine neue Domain mit nimmt. Auch in Puncto Finanzierung findet sich eine Lösung. Man könnte kleine Beiträge, etwa wie ein Verein einziehen, z.B. über PayPal oder wie die Wikipedia regelmäßig zu Spenden aufrufen. Ich wäre sogar bereit, wenn die Memory Alpha wieder zu ihrem Ursprung zurückkehren würde, mich wie auch immer mich auch Finanziell daran zu beteiligen. - Hier sind mittlerweile so viele echt so gefrustet, dass das diesmal klappen könnte. Wichtig ist nur, dass so viele wie möglich überzeugt werden den Schritt zu wagen und einen Anfang zu machen. Die Unentschlossenen und Skeptiker werden dann schon nach und nach folgen, denn der Stress mit Wikia wird nicht weniger werden. Im Erfolgsfall wird dann auch mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit die MA/en folgen. Die wollen nämlich auch nicht weiter zum Spielball von Wikia und deren kostenlosen Schreibmaschinen werden. Ihr müsst euch halt einig werden und die Abspaltung wagen. Dann ist später auch die Chance wieder größer das euer Hobby und der damit verbundene Anspruch, das gemeinsame erstellen einer ernsthaften Star Trek Enzyklopädie zu erarbeiten, mit viel mehr Befriedigung und Freude belohnt wird. Im Moment sehe ich bei vielen großen Frust. - Ihr „alten“ Hasen hier, die noch Memory Alpha aus der Vor-Wikia-Zeit kennt, habt ihr euch das wirklich so vorgestellt, so wie es jetzt ist. Ihr habt euch doch z. B. nicht umsonst mal die Creative Commons Attribution, Non-Commercial License (CC-BY-NC) gewählt. Ihr habt euch doch was dabei mal gedacht. Ist das mit Wikia und ihrer Überflutung mit Werbung noch vereinbar? Schaut euch eure Seite mal unangemeldet oder ohne Add-Blogger mal an. Schlimm kann ich da nur sagen. Und ihr, die Memoy Alpha nur als Wikia-Wiki kennen, wollt ihr weiter als kostenlose Schreibmaschinen für die Wikiabosse dienen, die mit Werbung Millionen scheffeln? Irgend wie hat das mit dem ursprünglichen Wiki-Gedanken rein gar nichts mehr zu tun, sondern nur noch mit ausbeute. Wenn ihr nicht langsam mal was ändert, bekommt ihr weiterhin ungefragt Dinge aufgesetzt, die ihr nicht wollt und werdet immer mehr zum Spielball von Wikia. Gruß, Matthias --2003:E0:3FA:FC94:E053:473C:7628:B3FD 20:47, 2. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::wo wir gerade BEIM THEMA SIND: http://de.memory-alpha.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki%3AWikia.css&diff=700311&oldid=690976 21:13, 2. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Witzig, Wikia-Mitarbeiter schützen sich durch eine Erweiterung vor einer Sperre unsererseits. Wollte Mira für die von ME47 erwähnte Änderung mal symbolisch für eine Stunde sperren. Geht aber nicht. Die haben hier Vollmachten über uns und wir können (als Beispiel) wildgewordene Wikianer nichtmal sperren. Weiß nicht, ob ich da lachen oder weinen soll. -- 22:17, 2. Nov. 2017 (UTC) @ME47: Ja, das ist die Anpassung, die ich gemacht habe, weil für mich das Design unlogisch ist. Ich finde es interessant, dass sie hier erst jetzt rausgekickt wurde. Wie gesagt, im DW-Wiki habe ich deswegen bereits einen Streit mit einem Wikia-Mitarbeiter angefangen und wenn nötig werde ich das hier auch machen. @Matthias: Mit dir wäre bereits einer bereit zu zahlen und die Idee mit einem Verein ist auch gut. Damit könnten wir Shismas Idee wagen und wären komplett unabhängig. Die Frage ist nur, ob es sich am Ende wirklich refinanziert. Shisma hat bereits angeboten, dass er testweise ein Wiki einrichten kann, ich würde ihm dann ein aktuelles Backup der MA schicken, dass er aufspielen kann. Der einzige Grund, weshalb er das noch nicht getan hat ist, dass ich ihn gebremst habe. Wenn wir aber wirklich den Vereinsweg gehen (er sprach über Patreon und das war uns allen zu unsicher), ziehe ich mit seiner Idee mit. P.S (in eigener Sache): Ja, ich bin momentan tatsächlich in Barcelona und geh auch tatsächlich wegen dem, was momentan dort passiert auf die Straße. Die internationalen Medien (auch die deutschen) werden meist von Reporter in den jeweiligen Ländern mit Informationen von Madrid geschrieben. Würden sie hier sitzen und sich anschauen wie das tägliche Leben ist, vor allem nach dem Referendum vor einen Monat, würden sie nicht schreiben, dass Spanien ein Rechtsstaat ist. Gestern wurde jemand von einem Beamtern der Guardia Civil, der außer Dienst war, bedroht, weil er Katalanisch gesprochen hat. Die spielen sich auf, als wären sie das verdammte Gesetz. Hätte ich einen Blumentopf gehabt, hätte ich ihn nach ihn geworfen. Mitte nächster Woche fliege ich wieder zurück, aber das Thema wird mich wahrscheinlich noch eine ganze Weile beschäftigen. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 07:43, 3. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Also wie bereits schon mal gesagt: meinerseits bin ich NICHT grundsätzlich gegen einen Anbieterwechsel. Aber wenn dann nur als ganze Memory Alpha. Oder zumindest mit den größten Sprachversionen. Ich sehe das als EINE Enzyklopädie in mehreren Sprachen an. Mir würde das überhaupt nicht gefallen, eine MA Sprachversion hier zu haben, eine andere dort und ne andere noch sonstwo (leicht übertrieben gesagt^^). Womöglich dann noch in Grundverschiedenen Designs usw. Zumal es dann erstmal alles eh doppelt geben würde und Neulinge immer erst Wikia finden werden. ::::::::::Ist jetzt nur meine bescheidene Ansicht, die man natürlich so nicht teilen muss. :) -- 09:54, 3. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Guten Morgen allerseits. @ME47, gutes Beispiel. @D47h0r, „Die haben hier Vollmachten über uns .... ....“, die können auch „wild gewordene“ Admins sperren oder ihnen ihre Rechte entziehen, wie das Beispiel des MA/en Admin vor zwei Jahren ja wohl deutlich gezeigt hat. Denen ist es sch... egal, ob das durch Wahlen bzw. Abwahlen geschieht. @Henk, dass „Neulinge immer erst Wikia finden werden“ ist aber nur anfänglich. Wenn ich noch mal auf mein anfänglich erwähntes Beispiel Jedipedia.net zurück kommen darf. Bei einer Suche nach Star Wars Wiki bei Bing und Google werden die gleich nach: Star Wars – Wikipedia und Jedipedia: Star Wars Wiki - FANDOM powered by Wikia, an dritter Stelle gelistet. Man verschwindet also nicht im Nirwana. Und hast Du schon einmal etwas über Mundpropaganda gehört? Verschiedene hier treiben sich auch auf Star Trek Foren rum, wo so etwas trefflich geschehen kann. Nicht zu vergessen eure Facebookseite, wo man den Umzug bekannt geben kann. - Wichtig ist, dass alle, bzw. sehr viele von euch an einem Strang ziehen. Mobiliesiert z. B. mal eure Nicht-Admins, damit sie sich mal an dieser Diskussion beteiligen und ihre Meinung zum Thema abgeben und hört mal auf mit dem ängstlichen Zaudern, sondern geht mal mit mehr Fantasie an die Sache, ihr seit doch schließlich Star Trek Fans. - Mit besten Grüßen aus dem schönen Hatzbachtal, Matthias. --2003:E0:3FA:FC56:6C79:A9E7:D918:AC90 11:12, 3. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Ähm... Abgesehen von Eulenpost sind doch bereits alle (sehr) aktiven Nutzer hier versammelt, oder? Gott, was würde ich für eine Hervorhebenfunktion geben, mit der man diese Diskussion jedem aktiven Nutzer an die Birne werfen kann. :Wie gesagt, ich von meiner Seite hätte schon längst die Entscheidungsrunde über zukünftige Plattformen oder sogar die Erstellung einer eigenen Seite angefangen, aber irgendwie drehen wir uns immer im Kreis. Wann immer ihr loslegen wollt. Ich stehe auf Stand-by. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 11:39, 3. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Hier meine Meinung. Ich bin absolut gegen ein Diktat von oben und unterschreibe das obige Statement. Einen kurzfristigen Umzug halte ich dagegen momentan noch nicht für opportun, da zu viele externe Suchmaschinen,Seiten und Wikis, wie die Wikipedia, auf Memory Alpha verlinken. So bin ich z.B. über die Wikipedia auf Memory Alpha aufmerksam geworden. Grüße von der --Eulenpost (Diskussion) 11:59, 3. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Links kann man ändern. Außerdem spiele ich ernsthaft mit der Idee jede der Seiten mit einem Link zu den neuen Seiten zu überschreiben. Wenn sich der Umzug in den Foren rumspricht (und das wird dadurch und durch ein fettes Banner auf der Hauptseite früher oder später der Fall sein), kriegen wir das mit der Indexierung auch früher oder später hin. Ich bin da ziemlich zuversichtlich. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 12:23, 3. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::@Eulenpost, "ein Diktat von oben" wirst Du aber, so wie die Erfahrungen immer wieder aus der Vergangenheit zeigen, nicht verhindern können. Ihr MA-Admins könnt zwar hier ungewollte Dinge von so genannten FANDOM-Benutzer rückgängig machen, aber Dinge die von Wikia kommen nicht. Egal ob Du dafür oder dagegen bist. Das was die sich in den Kopf gesetzt haben, setzen die auch durch und machen es einfach. Was bleibt, ist Frust, Hilflosigkeit und das Gefühl nicht mehr Herr im eigenen Haus zu sein. - @Phoenixclaw, lass doch Shisma testweise ein Wiki einrichten, dann können sich die Zauderer oder die noch nicht so entschlossenen/gar nicht Entschlossenen/Entschlossenen ein Bild vom dem neuen Memory Alpha-Wiki machen und zu einem eindeutigen Ja oder Nein bei einer Abstimmung kommen. Die Idee mit einer Crowdfunding-Kampagne finde ich eigentlich gar nicht schlecht. Auf diese Weise könnte man zumindest zu einer Anschubfinanzierung kommen. Ob das allerdings Langfristig was taugt glaub ich nicht, da wäre wohl eine Vereinsgründung mit kleinen regelmäßigen Beiträgen sinnvoller. Das mit den sich im Kreis drehen, ist leider ein altes Problem, dass Du nicht lösen wirst. - @Die Ja, aber sager, macht doch erst mal mit, umkehren und reumütig zu Wikia zurückkehren könnt ihr doch jeder Zeit. Gebt doch einem neuen und besseren Memory Alpha doch eine Chance. Eine Lösung für eure eingebrachten Bedenken oder Problemen werden sich mit der Zeit finden. Auch das Problem mit eurer englischen Schwester, was ich aber ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz verstehe. Gruß, Matthias --2003:E0:3FA:FC56:6C79:A9E7:D918:AC90 12:45, 3. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::::Das Statement habe ich ja schon unterschrieben und hier noch mal meine Meinung zum Umzug. Ich bin einem Umzug prinzipiell aufgeschlossen. Bei Patreon bin ich skeptisch, einen Anbieterwechsel kann ich mir vorstellen.--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 14:44, 3. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Es muss nicht Patreon sein (das für mich auch nicht gerade die beste Idee ist, nicht nach den letzten Problemen). Aber Paypal geht dafür doch auch, oder? :Ich habe den Admin der MA/en angeschrieben und so wie es aussieht sind die zwar auch ziemlich angepisst von Wikia, trauen sich aber einfach nicht vor. Er würde gerne mitmachen, bekommt aber keinen Rückhalt, trotz der Stimmung. Meh... -.- :Die Idee mit dem Test hängt von Shisma ab. Wenn er es macht und wir dann tatsächlich den Weg gehen, wären die Kosten dann etwa 5-10€ monatlich für den Speicherplatz (Domainkosten weiß ich nicht, aber ich schätze es dürften so 5€ jährlich sein). Dann machen wir halt wirklich einmal im Jahr einen Spendenaufruf wie er gerade wieder auf Wikipedia stattfindet. Für den Test müsste ich ein neues Backup des Wikis machen, da der Rechner, auf dem das letzte ist, natürlich bei mir zuhause und nicht in der Wohnung meines Spezels steht. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 16:17, 3. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Phoenixclaw übertreib es nicht und mach mal langsam. Erst einmal musst Du genug Mitmacher finden. Dazu musst Du aber erst einmal zusammen mit deinen Mitstreitern, so wie es aussieht noch mehr Überzeugungsarbeit leisten. Erst recht bei denen, von denen die bis jetzt nur ein Jaein dazu abgegeben haben. Auch solltest Du mal die schweigende Mehrheit mobilisieren, da ich mal annehme das die Memory Alpha nicht nur noch aus den paar Leuten bestehen, die sich hier zu Wort gemeldet haben. Viel Glück! Ich selber mache mich jetzt wieder vom Acker, da ich nicht wieder mitbekommen will, wie Befürworter wieder umfallen und alles wieder bleibt wie gehabt. Auch möchte ich mir wieder nachsagen lassen, dass ich hier trollen würde oder nur Stimmung gegen Wikia mache. Meine zwei Angebote stehen. Wenn hier alles in trockenen Tüchern ist, soll heißen Entschieden ist, oder jemand Unterstützung braucht, könnt ihr mich ja unter hiasl59@freenet.de kontaktieren. Mit besten Grüßen aus dem schönen Hatzbachtal, Matthias --2003:E0:3FA:FC56:F951:F2AC:3905:31FE 17:26, 3. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Tja, leider haben wir keine schweigende Mehrheit. Wenn du dir mal unsere Bearbeitungen anschaust wirst du merken, dass sich alle, die an diesem Projekt arbeiten, mindestens einmal zu Wort gemeldet haben. Und die Mehrheit ist, wenn auch teilweise eher wacklig oder passiv, irgendwie für einen Umzug. Kann ich wenigstens die generelle Frage stellen, ob wir einen Hoster oder eine eigene Seite in Betracht ziehen? Das ist nämlich die allererste Frage. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 19:24, 3. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::Hauptsache weg! :::Nein, ich glaube wirklich, das ist den Meisten egal, aber deine oben aufgelisteten Vorteile überwiegen ja bei der privaten / eigenen Seite. Das einzig Schlimme (Domainkosten) könnte nach deiner Schilderung wahrscheinlich schon einer von uns alleine stemmen. Wenn wir es unter uns aufteilten wäre es ein Kleckerbetrag für jeden; wir brauchen doch keine Spendenaktion 20:48, 3. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::Wahrscheinlich bin ich einer aus der "schweigenden Mehrheit", da ich relativ neu bin und bisher nur wenig beigetragen habe. Meine Meinung: Es gibt hier Leute, die seit Jahren viel Arbeit in dieses wunderbare Projekt stecken. Wenn es gelingt, denen die Arbeit zu erleichtern, dann los! Als Mitarbeiter anderer Wikis werde ich gerne alle Links auf MA/de anpassen, sobald sich die neue Heimat als solche tatsächlich herausstellt. An einer Übergangsphase lässt sich wohl nicht rütteln, aber das lässt sich überwinden. --Sebbelbabba (Diskussion) 21:04, 3. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :@Sebbelbabba: Danke für das Angebot. Allerdings glaube ich, dass du bei den Interwiki-Links kapitulieren wirst. Alle anderen sind wahrscheinlich wirklich kein Problem. :@ME47: Ja, ich bin auch eher für eine eigene Domain, weil man halt wirklich alles in der Hand hat. Und dadurch, dass nicht dauernd jemand im Hintergrund rumwerkelt, dürften "spontane" Bugs auch relativ selten passieren (gemäß dem Leitsatz: Never change a running system). Aber lass uns doch mal auf die Stimmen der anderen warten. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 08:14, 4. Nov. 2017 (UTC) @Phoenixclaw, nach deinem Hilferuf bei D47h0r, nehme ich mal an, dass Du schon wieder ganz gewaltig am Rad drehst. Immer mal Ruhe mit den jungen Pferden. HenK hat recht, wenn er sagt: „Es scheint mit ja so dass die meisten definitv umziehen wollen ... ... ..“. Also mach dich nicht verrückt und starte zusammen mit Shisma mal das Muster-Memory Alfa-Wiki Projekt, damit man sich mal ein Bild davon machen kann und die noch nicht so umzugswilligen überzeugt. Vielleicht wäre es auch angebracht, dass mal die noch meinungslosen Admins: Klossi, Shisma und Zulu66 (gibt es letzteren noch?) etwas zu dem Thema aussagen und die schweigende Mehrheit der aktiven Archivisten, wie: Urobe, Booklet, Christian Humberg, Klingonteacher, Highwaymike, Gvsualan, Danben, Alaskan2363, Zwerch, Admiral MegaMole, ThomasHL , Mpathy, Ensign Jessie, ToffiCap, Cedric Franklin Marc Richardson, Pierre Wistrach, DaddlerTheDalek und Jiskassan u. a. mal auf dieses Forum aufmerksam gemacht und aufgefordert werden sich mal zum Thema zu äußern (@Sebbelbabba, wie Du siehst ;), bist Du nicht die schweigende Mehrheit). Dann sollte dieses Forum und sein Thema durch eine Abstimmung mal zu einem Ende gebracht werden. Zwischendurch sollten sich mal welche, die sich auskennen, auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Horster bzw. eine Wiki-Farm begeben und der Community präsentieren, wobei u. a. die Kosten dafür genannt werden. Vielleicht melden sich ja dafür unter den Umzugswilligen freiwillige. Zu den schon genannten, fällt mir da noch: Wikidot.com, Wikispaces, PBwiki/PBworks und Viawiki ein. Wenn ihr euch dann ggf. für einen Umzug geeinigt habt, solltet ihr euch um die Finanzierung und die da mit verbundene Haftung beraten. Für beides ist dafür eine Vereinsgründung die idealste Lösung. Dazu braucht man min. sieben Personen. Eine Vereinssatzung (da könntet ihr z. B. die von Jedipedia e. V. abkupfern). Dann wird es allerdings ein bisschen Kompliziert, da ihr einen geeignet zentralen Ort für eure Gründungsversammlung finden müsstet, wo ihr die Satzung beschließt und die ersten Vorstandwahlen durchführt und anschließend der gewählte Schriftführer über diese ein Protokoll erstellt. Damit habt ihr das Rüstzeug für das Registergericht. Idealer weise nimmt man den Ort, an dem der 1. Vorsitzende zu Hause ist, da er auch der/diejenige ist, der den Verein nach außen vertritt. - Was kostet die Gründung eines e.V.? Laut Vereins Knowhow.de setzen sich Kosten für die Vereinsgründung folgenderweise zusammen: Der Notargebühr für die Beglaubigung der Anmeldung (26,00 € zuzüglich Schreib- und Zustellgebühren), der Registergebühr für eine Eintragung beim zuständigen Amtsgericht (52 €, wobei regelmäßig ein Gegenstandswert von 3.000 € unterlegt wird) und die Bekanntmachung der Eintragung (10 bis 30 €). Zusammen sind das ca. 90 bis 140 €. Weitere Kosten fallen nicht an, außer spätere kostenpflichtige Eintragungen ins Vereinsregister wegen Änderungen im Vorstand. Aus eigener Erfahrung weiß ich aber, dass das nicht mehr so aufwendig, im Gegensatz zur Gründung ist. Erst recht hier in Hessen, da hier die Aufgabe des Notars in Bezug auf Beglaubigungen die wesentlich günstigeren Ortsgerichte machen können. - Wem das zu viel ist, kann auch einen eingetragenen (nicht rechtsfähigen) Verein gründen, wo man die Kosten für die Vereinsgründung spart und keine Satzung braucht. Der Nachteile ist: Die Mitglieder haften persönlich (was aber per Satzung eingeschränkt werden kann) und Privat haftet immer, wer für den Verein Rechtsgeschäfte abschließt, also vor allem der Vorstand. Anders als der e.V. kennt dieser nämlich keine Organhaftung. - Wichtig ist aber erst einmal das ihr euch einig werdet und wünschenswert wäre das erstellen eines Muster-Wikis. Ich hoffe, ich konnte ein wenig hilfreich sein. Gruß, Matthias --2003:E0:3FA:FC11:756C:95E5:38D8:BFDF 20:47, 13. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::Du bist Gold wert, Junge ;) 20:53, 13. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::Entschuldigung, da hat sich ein Fehler eingeschlichen. Es muss natürlich "nicht eingetragenen (nichtrechtsfähigen) Verein" und nicht, "eingetragenen (nicht rechtsfähigen) Verein" heißen. @ME47, Danke! Gruß, Mit besten Grüßen aus der Freien-Republik-Gilsebach, Matthias --2003:E0:3FA:FC11:756C:95E5:38D8:BFDF 21:11, 13. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Vereinsgründung (Info, Diskussion) Moin, ich wollte mich zwar hier raus halten, aber eure Naivität (Entschuldigung) bringt mich doch noch mal dazu hier was zum besten zu bringen. Immer mal langsam mit den jungen Pferden. Gegen ein Musterwiki spricht ja nichts. Ihr solltet euch aber im Vorfeld schon mal Gedanken machen über die Finanzierung. Es ist nicht damit getan die Kosten, auch wenn sie niedrig erscheinen, einem einzelnen oder wenigen auf zu bürden. Ich hätte damit zumindest ein Problem und ein schlechtes Gewissen. Hier fiel z. B. das Stichwort Trägerschaft über eine e. V.. So ein Verein muss aber auch erst einmal Vorbereitet und Gegründet werden. Dazu braucht ihr eine Satzung, eine Gründungsversammlung, wo z. B. ein Vorstand bestehend aus den 1. und 2. Vorsitzenden, den Schriftführer und dem Kassierer gewählt werden muss und vorher eine Satzung von der Gründungsversammlung verabschiedet werden muss. Über die Gründungsversammlung muss ein Protokoll erstellt werden und der Verein und sein Vorstand muss in ein Vereinsregister in der Stadt wo der Verein seinen Sitz haben soll eingetragen werden. Das ist mit kosten verbunden, die von Bundesland zu Bundesland unterschiedlich sind. Es müssen Unterschriften der Vorstandmitglieder beglaubigt werden. In vielen Bundesländer macht man das bei einem Notar, was dem entsprechend Teuer ist, in Hessen z. B. bei dem Ortsgericht des entsprechenden Vorstandmitglied, was 6 € kostet. Auch die Eintragung beim zuständigen Amtsgericht das das Vereinsregister führt kostet von Bundesland zu Bundesland unterschiedliche Gebühren. Näheres darüber hier und da. Also ihr solltet euch mal wirklich überlegen, ob man doch einen Vereinsbetrag von 12 € im Jahr erhebt und eine Anschubfinanzierung über ein Crowdfunding-Kampagne startet. Auch glaube ich, dass jemand von euch sich mal mit denen, die diesen Weg schon gegangen sind, Jedipedia.net Kontakt aufnehmen und sie auf ihren Verein Jedipedia e.V. ansprechen sollte, zwecks Infos. Mit besten Grüßen aus dem schönen Hatzbachtal, Matthias --2003:E0:3FA:FC56:4C9A:6183:EF03:A44E 10:09, 4. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Nun prescht du voran. Die haben das doch noch gar nicht beschlossen! Die sind immer noch am Konsenzfinden. Ich glaube momentan sind die sich noch nicht mal sicher, was sie eigentlich wollen und du kommst bereits mit den konkreten Informationen zu einem Verein. --80.128.156.10 11:11, 4. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::Das mag ja sein, aber zu einer Meinungsfindung gehört auch das, was da bei einer eventuellen Entscheidung für einen Umzug und ein eigenständiges Verwalten der neuen Memory Alpha in Finanzieller Hinsicht auf die Macher drauf zu kommt. Zudem wurde das Thema Verein und Finanzierung schon angesprochen. Mein Kommentar dient dabei nur als Info und als Beitrag der Meinungsfindung. Ich meine, solche Überlegungen gehören dazu um zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen. Gruß, Matthias --2003:E0:3FA:FC36:B108:FA49:ADF1:26B8 12:14, 4. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Der Meinung bin ich auch, deswegen hab ich die Überschriften gerade versetzt. Schön, dass ich endlich eine Carmen Forcadell gefunden habe. Ich wollte mich nämlich eigentlich nur um den technischen Teil, nicht um den organisatorisch/finanziellen kümmern. Also danke, dass du das jetzt auch noch ansprichst und nachgeforscht hast. Danke, wirklich, danke. (Und wenn es Probleme mit dem Vergleich oben gibt, kann ich das auf meiner eigenen Diskussionsseite gerne erklären.) --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 19:09, 4. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::Um nochmal das Thema Spenden aufzugreifen, die Wikipedia macht es ebenfalls. Ich würde also grundsätzlich davon ausgehen, dass Spenden als solche für ein Wiki nicht unbekannt sind. Die Wikipedia dürfte sicherlich "etwas" mehr Beteiligung erfahren als die MA. Ich wollte das nur nochmal einbringen. Das Bild dann bitte löschen, wenn es nicht mehr gebraucht wird. Lizenz und so ;) -- 11:36, 15. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Das mit den Spenden ist aber so eine Sache, dass man nie weiß ob genügend Gelder für die laufenden Kosten reinkommen. Da hat man es mit einer Vereinsgründung doch wesentliche Vorteile da man dort durch die Beiträge die Finanzen im blick hat und besser kalkulieren kann. Zu dem steht man Haftungstechnisch besser da, da eine e. V. eine Juristische Person ist und als solche Verträge abschließen kann, so etwa als Betreiber der unabhängigen Memory Alpha. Damit braucht niemand, wenn es z. B. zu finanziellen Problemen kommt, von euch persönlich Haften. Die idealste Lösung ist natürlich eine Finanzierung aus Vereinsbeiträgen und Spenden. Die Sache mit der Höhe der Vereinsbeiträge ergibt sich, wenn man weiß, wie viele mit machen und die Höhe der Hosting kosten. - Aber so weit seit ihr noch nicht, dass ihr euch jetzt darüber ernsthaft Gedanken machen müsst, so lange sich niemand von euch darüber Informiert, auf die Suche von einem geeigneten Anbieter macht und berichtet. Zudem seit ihr euch auch noch nicht so recht einig, ob ihr bei Wikia bleibt oder weg geht. Zumal, so habe ich den Eindruck, ist niemand bereit mal alle Aktiven zusammen zu trommeln damit sie sich an dieser Entscheidungsfindung beteiligen. - Aber mal eine Frage die mich Interessieren würde, weil davon auch die Serverkosten und -größe abhängen. Wie viel Platzbedarf hat eigentlich ein Wiki in der Größe von der MA/de? Grüß, Matthias --2003:E0:3FA:FC99:9847:1785:B715:DD40 12:31, 15. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Mein letztes Backup der MA ist leider nicht vollständig, umfasst aber gute 10 GiB an Daten. Das sind wohlgemerkt nur die Artikel. Mit Bildern schätze ich nochmal 10 GiB mehr. Ich werde dieses Wochenende (wenn ich Zeit finde) ein Probewiki auf Miraheze erstellen, damit ich dort mal das Backup ausprobiere. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass dieses Wiki danach auch zur echten MA wird. Ich persönlich würde Shismas Idee folgen und über einen Host der für 5€ Kapazitäten bereitstellt die Seite aufbauen. :Spenden und Verein klingt gut, aber bis jetzt ist einfach niemand bereit nach so etwas zu suchen. Eine Liste mit Hostern hätte ich übrigens und hab sie hier auch schon irgendwo geschrieben (glaub ich), die Abstimmung ist aber nie zustande gekommen. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 13:49, 15. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::::Oben unter "Allegemeines" hatte ich was bezüglich eines Fall-Beispiels geschrieben. Haben das alles gesehen? Ich glaube nicht... vielleicht hätte ich das hier unten schreiben sollen... -- 14:43, 15. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::Was, mehr ist das nicht?! Das würde ja bequem auf einem meiner kleinen 32GB Sticks passen und könnte die MA über all mit rum schleppen ;) :). @Phoenixclaw, was soll das heißen Probewiki auf Miraheze, meint Du damit auf deren TestWiki Seite? Und warum plötzlich Du? Wollte das nicht Shismas machen? Übrigens zu Webseite von Miraheze geht es hier. Vielleicht kann ja mal bitte jemand mit guten Englischkenntnisse deren FAQ studieren. Freiwillige vor! Vielleicht kommen die ja als neue Heimat der MA in Frage. ::Das niemand bereit ist, hier aktiv mit zu helfen habe ich auch schon fest gestellt. Als ich versuchte einem eurer Admins zu bewegen mal Aktiv hier zu etwas zu tun, habe ich nur dumme Sprüche und eine Beleidigung geerntet (Schwamm drüber) und den Hinweis es selber zu tun. Ich bin aber kein teil eurer Community und möchte mich darauf beschränken mit nützlichen Tipps und Informationen zu dienen. Ich habe den Eindruck das es hier nur Konsumenten gibt und wenig Bereitschaft vorhanden ist etwas aktiv zu tun oder zu recherchieren und diese dann der Community zu präsentieren. Leider, aber vielleicht täusche ich mich da auch und es finden sich Freiwillige die das eine oder andere übernehmen. Schaun wa mal! ::@Henk, da Du dich mindestens sechs mal zu Wort gemeldet hast, könntest Du mal genauer Sagen wo Du das Fall-Beispiels geschrieben hast, oder es noch einmal hier wiederholen, damit man sich damit befassen kann? Gruß, Matthias --2003:E0:3FA:FC99:CD5D:F34C:CF52:526A 15:49, 15. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Du meinst das mit der Jedipedia? Ja, hab ich gelesen, zusammen mit dem interessanten Kommentar darunter. Das kann eigentlich nicht übersehen werden, da es eine eigene Überschrift hat. :@Anonymous ;): Nein, es wäre ein eigenständiges Wiki, da ich ja das Backup einspielen lassen müsste. Wenn ich Zeit habe (was dieses Wochenende eine spannende Frage ist) werde ich ein Wiki auf Miraheze gründen und mal ein wenig spielen. A: um zu sehen ob das Backup hält was es verspricht und B: um einfach mal eine Sondierung der Plattform zu machen. Vielleicht mach ich auch ein spezielles, deutlich kleineres Backup, damit das Löschen des Probewikis nicht so anstrengend wird. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 16:43, 15. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Ich habe mal per E-Mail eine Anfrage an jedipedia gestellt, ob sie uns nicht ein paar Tipps geben können, bzw. Fragen zum Thema Kostenstruktur und Infrastruktur beantworten können. Ich halte euch auf dem Laufenden, solbald sie antworten. Auch scheint die jedipedia vom Umfang her memory-alpha zu entsprechen (Aktuell zählt das Wiki 39.278 Artikel, 22.721 Bilder und 39 regelmäßig aktive Autoren.) Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 18:23, 15. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Also mich kann Phoenixclaw mit Anonymous nicht meinen, da ich meine Identität zu erkennen gebe. Oder doch? :@Henk, ich hoffe aber mal das Du auch die aufschlussreichen Artikel 21,22,23, sowie den aus 2009 stammenden Artikel aus taz.de auch gelesen hast. Ich finde die ganz aufschlussreich und zeigt wie aus dem Goldfisch Jimmy Wales ein Hai wurde. :Der taz-Artikel zeigt aber auch unter welchen finanziellen Druck Wickia/FANDOM stehen muss, dass sie mittlerweile alles tun (und das spüren die Communitys durch den mehr und mehr werdenden Umbau, mit ihren für sie negativen Folgen) um ihre Werbepartner zu befriedigen, bzw. interessant zu machen. Redet dieser Artikel noch von 4 Millionen $, die von Investoren kamen, haben diese bis 2014 laut crunchbase 39 Millionen $ in Wikia Investiert. Darunter die Investment- und Kapitalgesellschaften: Omidyar Network, Bessemer Venture Partners, Institutional Venture Partners und Digital Garage. Da sich das für die Investoren auch lohnen muss ist ja wohl jedem klar. Deshalb auch der enorme Umbau von Wikia mit ihren Neuerungen in den letzten Jahren. Ob diese für die einzelnen Wikia-Wikis passt oder nicht und ob sie sie wollen oder nicht ist ihnen Egal. Es ist nun mal von Wickia/FANDOM so beschlossen, also wird es auch gemacht. Wichtig ist nur, so viele Menschen auf die Wikis zu locken um für die Werbepartner interessant zu sein. Die Communitys bleiben dabei auf der Strecke, die sollen gefälligst ihre Arbeit als kostenlose Schreibmaschinen erfüllen, damit Wickia/FANDOM mit ihnen viel Geld verdienen kann. Werbung für die Kostendeckung war früher, heute ist es das Ziel so viel wie möglich Profit zu machen. Und das spürt ihr auch immer mehr. Witzig oder Traurig dabei ist, dass Mira Laime hier dieses teilweise unverhohlen zugibt. :@langweiler, finde ich Klasse das Du das gemacht hast. Endlich einer der nicht nur Redet sondern auch handelt. Gruß, Matthias --2003:E0:3FA:FC99:ECB9:6AF7:D694:78F4 21:41, 15. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::Hi! Wir arbeiten an einer ausführlichen Antwort. Grüße von der Jedipedia: [http://www.jedipedia.net/wiki/Benutzer:Rorret Rorret] 13:04, 16. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Wunderbar. :Ich habe es gerade auf Rottets Benutzerseite gelesen und Shisma hat es ja auch mal vorgeschlagen: Vielleicht sollten wir uns mal in einen Chat werfen. Damit wir mal am Stück diskutieren können und nicht immer hier auf Antworten warten müssen. Was meint ihr? Ich müsste halt dann jeden, der das hier nicht mitbekommt informieren wann es stattfindet, falls es stattfindet. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 15:54, 16. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::Gegen einen übermächtigen Gegner tun sich sogar Star-Trek und Star-Wars-Fans zusammen; das hätte ich nicht gedacht... :::Ich danke ebenfalls 18:17, 17. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::Ja, es geschehen immer noch Zeichen und Wunder. Jetzt ernsthaft, find ich toll von denen, bin mal gespannt was als Antwort rüber kommt. ::::Aber mal eine Frage aus Interesse, wenn ihr es diesmal schafft, euch ab zu nabeln, wie soll das Baby eigentlich heißen? So was wie "Memory Alpha Enzyklopädie de.de .com .net .org .eu", oder was? Gruß, Matthias --2003:E0:3FA:FC53:491C:D81A:2D39:99F5 19:54, 17. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::Ach das hat Phoenixclaw vor Ewigkeiten mal gesagt, ich meine es war schlichtweg die deutsche Adresse. Unsere alte Adresse hier war ja .org, bis Wikia sie zur Weiterleitung abgestuft hat. 21:05, 17. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Es hängt von den Domainkosten ab. memory-alpha.de gehört einer vietnamesischen Treuhandfirma, ist aber angeblich für 1,22€ zu haben (den Preis legt allerdings die Firma fest und auf deren Preislisten habe ich keinen Zugriff). Selbes gilt für ".net.", welches einem größeren Unternehmen gehört und von diesem nicht mal zum Verkauf angeboten wird. Am günstigen (und noch unvergeben) ist ".eu" mit 0,59€ pro Jahr. Richtig "teuer" ist dagegen memory-alpha.wiki, welches mit 3€ pro Jahr zu Buche schlägt. Gott... Diese Preise sind gar nichts zu dem, was während der großen Internetblase Ende der 90er, Anfang der 2000er so geboten wurde. Sucht euch aus, was ihr bezahlen wollt. Wenig oder viel. ".eu" oder ".wiki" oder eine Anfrage an die Holdingfirma.--Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 09:45, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::::finde .wiki super �� -- 13:49, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Wenn die anderen der selben Meinung sind, kannst du dir dann die Domain schnappen? Ich persönlich wäre nämlich auch für sie. Sie zeigt einfach was wir sind. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 14:04, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::Ich habe mir gerade die Vereinssatzung des Jedipedia e.V., die acht Seiten lang ist, durchgelesen und finde, dass wir wirklich vieles für uns übernehmen könnten; aber halt nicht nach dem Motto 'Überall Star Wars durch Star Trek ersetzen'. Wahrscheinlich können wir sogar unsere Richtlinien hinsichtlich Rechtvergabe 1:1 übernehmen. Auf jeden Fall ist das der anstrengendste Punkt der Vereinsgründung (finde ich jedenfalls). :::Dann wäre da noch auf mindestens sieben Mitglieder zu kommen (das kriegen wir hin) und eine Versammlung abzuhalten (diffizil, aber nicht unmöglich). ::: Der Verein ist selbstlos tätig, er verfolgt nicht in erster Linie eigenwirtschaftliche Zwecke. :::Ein sehr schöner Satz, den ein Wiki idealweise ausmacht. :::Zur Domain: Shisma hat Recht. 16:53, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Unsere Freunde von der Jedipedia waren sehr schnell mit ihrer Antwort. Bevor ich Sie aber 1:1 hier reinkopiere sollten wir über einen Punkt nachdenken, der in der Antwort genannt wurde: Hier kann jeder (auch wikia) mitlesen, weshalb ein anderer Ort für die weitere Diskussion besser geeignet wäre. Bin über das Wochenende ohne Rechner unterwegs, daher in diesem Post nur das nötigste. Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 17:21, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::Halt, halt, halt, halt! (frei nach Loriot). @ME47, dir kommen zwar einige Punkte in der Satzung des Jedipedia e.V. übertrieben und überflüssig vor, z. B. das mit der Jugendförderung. In der Siedlergemeinschaft hier bei mir vor Ort, des Verband Wohneigentum Hessen e.V. (das sind so zu sagen die Ortsvereine des Verbands, aber eigenständige e. V.), in dem ich als Kassierer im Vorstand sitze, hat in seiner Satzung auch so was in seiner Satzung drin. Das hat etwas mit der Gemeinnützigkeit zu tun, was nicht verkehrt ist wenn ein Verein als so etwas anerkannt ist. Eure Richtlinien sind da, wo sie sind gut aufgehoben und brauchen nicht in die Satzung. Der Verein soll ja nur der Finanzierung und mit der damit verbundenen Haftungen dienen. So z. B. als Betreiber der Website und den damit verbundenen Kosten. Wie schon einmal erwähnt, möchte bestimmt keiner wenn es z. B. zu finanziellen Problemen kommt, von euch persönlich Haften. Die Satzung der Jedipedia e.V. ist schon gut durchdacht und könnte auch so übernommen werden, dadurch das man Jedipedia durch Memory Alpha ersetzt. ::::Noch einmal etwas zu eurer alten Domain. Am Dienstag, ‎22. ‎April ‎2014 war eure Internetadresse noch http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Hauptseite. Mira Laime sagt aber weiter oben, „FANDOM besitzt die Domain memory-alpha.org (und Subdomains, also auch de.memory-alpha.org)“. Die bekommt ihr also nicht wieder und müsst euch etwas ähnliches ausdenken. Gruß, Matthias --2003:E0:3FA:FC79:4156:C4B2:1B8:612F 18:25, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Genau das machen wir ja gerade. Aktueller Favorit: .wiki. :@Langweiler: Du hast einen verdammt guten Punkt. Wo sollen wir weiter diskutieren, ohne, dass uns Wikia in die Karten schaut? --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 19:29, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::Auf jeden Fall nicht im Chat. Das kriege ich nie mit, wenn ein Neuer reinkommt. Und natürlich aus offensichtlichem Grunde. :::Kann man eine E-Mail Konferenz führen? 20:13, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::Vielleicht etwas zweckentfremdet, da dies eigentlich primär für den Gaming-Bereich gedacht ist, aber es wäre privat: Discord (Siehe https://discordapp.com/). Jeder User abseits des Users, der einen Channel erstellt muss durch einen Link eingeladen werden, einen anderen Weg gibt es nicht. Es kann auch eingestellt werden, wer einladen darf, da man auch entsprechende Rollen verteilen kann. Der Vorteil: Nur wer beigetreten ist, kann Inhalte lesen bzw. den Channel überhaupt erst sehen. Gibt es als App (Windows usw.) oder via Browser. Wer bereits einen Account hat (nein, mehrere Accounts gleichzeitig gehen leider (noch?) nicht) kann trotzdem durch App und Webseite zwei Accounts betreiben. So könnte jeder z.B. seinen hier verwendeten Namen dort nutzen. Sofern sich hier niemand findet, der sich bereits mit Discord auskennt, könnte ich da den Anfang machen. Discord ist selbstverständlich kostenlos, man bräuchte lediglich eine Emailadresse, was aber durch kostenlose Emailkonten (web.de, gmx.net etc.) oder gar durch Fake-Mails kein Problem sein dürfte. -- 20:23, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Bei E-Mail müsste man seine Anynümität preis geben, was dem einen oder anderen nicht schmeckt. Mir fiele dazu eine geschlossene Gesichtsbuchgruppe ein, was dem einen oder anderen (z. B. mir) auch nicht gefällt, oder WhatsApp. Discord sagt mir nichts. Gruß, Matthias --2003:E0:3FA:FC79:4156:C4B2:1B8:612F 20:32, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::Es gibt kostenlose Email-Anbieter wie gmx.net oder web.de. Das kostet nichts. Spricht also nichts gegen ein "blabla@web.de" o.ä. und es ist so anonym wie der Name der Adresse ist. Und wenn diese danach nicht weiter gebraucht wird, löscht man sie eben wieder ;) -- 20:36, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::::OK D47h0r, dass überzeugt mich. Wobei ich wahrscheinlich so wie so, wenn überhaupt, nur gebraucht werde wenn es um Fragen bezüglich Verein geht. Aber mit den Vorschlag von dir und ME47 wäre ich schon einverstanden. Also auf zu web.de oder gmx. Gruß, Matthias --2003:E0:3FA:FC79:4156:C4B2:1B8:612F 20:46, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::Wie geht das? Kann man sein Konto da auch wieder löschen? 21:08, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC)